Nuevo proyecto
by o0Hana-Chan0o
Summary: Sakura quiere averiguar quién es el misterioso y pervertido anbu que se encuentra junto con ella y el resto de sus compañeros en esta extraña misión.Será una extraña semana dónde lo más inesperado puede ocurrir...
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece_

Aclaraciones: _Énfasis o referencias  
_ "pensamientos"  
**_ "inner Sakura"  
_**

Prólogo: Nuevo proyecto

Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su frente ligeramente apoyada en la pared, intentando sentir algún alivio. Mientras, el agua se deslizaba por su dolorido cuerpo como consecuencia de los estragos de la noche anterior.

- ¡Esa maldita Ino-cerda! Le dije que no teníamos que haber quedado ayer. Como ella últimamente sólo trabaja en la floristería no tiene que ocuparse de enfermos en el hospital, de las misiones o entrenamientos con el equipo, la Hokage...¡y claro decide trasnochar un domingo!

Salió de la ducha algo más relajada y se puso una pequeña toalla que dejaba prácticamente entrever su realzada figura. Lo primero que haría, tomarse un café bien cargado. Siendo lunes por la mañana seguramente su maestra le tendría preparada alguna tarea con la que hacerla sufrir, así que cuanto antes se recuperara, mejor.

Se dispuso a ir a la cocina cuando oyó un ruido que procedía de su habitación, se alertó como kunoichi que es y se dirigió al origen del extraño sonido acumulando cierta cantidad de chakra en sus puños.

"Si alguien estaba intentando entrar en su departamento se encargaría de que sufriera lo suficiente para no volver a hacer algo parecido en su vida". Sonrío perversamente ante las ideas que se le pasaban por su mente que podría poner a prueba ante el posible intruso, "de algo había servido ser alumna de Tsunade-sama, ¡ja!"

Justo cuando se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, entró por la ventana un miembro anbu que la miraba a través de su máscara con una especie de... ¿sorpresa?

Se quedó estática en la posición en la que se encontraba y dejó caer sus brazos y cabeza decepcionada.

"Vaya yo quería quitar un poco las ganas que tenía de golpear a la cerda, en fin...¡tendré que esperar a ver a Naruto!"

- Buenos días – saludó y extendió su mano viendo que el ninja llevaba un rollo en su mano, seguramente un mensaje de la rubia mandona.

Se reprendió ella misma por llamar a su maestra de esa forma...si alguna vez se diera cuenta de sus auténticos pensamientos...no, no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias.

**- _"Kyaaaa y es muy posible...esa bruja parece ser capaz de saber lo que pensamos!!_ –** puntualizó su inner

- ¡_**Shanaroooo! La he insultado...¡¡Ahhhhh!!, me matará, yo no he sido, no he dicho nada..."**_– Y salió corriendo para tratar de esconderse en el lugar más escondido de su mente...

_Mi _mente pensó Sakura, ¿cómo es posible que su inner tuviera también miedo de Tsunade-tishou? Ella por lo menos no tenía que sufrir sus castigos físicos...se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Y entonces se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo delante al anbu y estaba haciendo una serie de caras y gestos que seguramente le harían parecer un poco loca.

El ninja la miraba sin duda extrañado, pero tampoco le cedía el rollo que tenía que entregarle. Sonrió, ya que tenía que hacer de simple mensajero, quizás podría aprovecharse de la situación y divertirse un poco...

Se dispuso a acercar el pergamino a la chica, y entonces...lo alejó de su alcance.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no es un mensaje de Tsunade-sama para mí? – preguntó confundida.

El _joven _anbu se limitó a asentir, se lo volvió a acercar pero esta vez se lo acercaba por el lado derecho de la chica. De nuevo cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo se lo retiró de su alcance para luego tendérselo por su izquierda.

-"¿Pero este baka me esta vacilando? ¡Porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz!" – pensó

_**¡¡Dale una paliza, Shanaro!! – **_su inner estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. _**¿Pero que se ha creído?**_

- ¡Dame eso ahora mismo! – gritó enfadada.

Intentó quitárselo pero nuevamente volvía a hacer lo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo se lo apartaba y lo llevaba de un lado a otro. Llevaban así un buen rato, incluso utilizando sus dos manos no conseguía alcanzarle.

"Hay que reconocer que es rápido" pensó Sakura, pero eso no le hacia olvidar el hecho de que parecía estar, estar...

-¿Te crees que estas jugando conmigo? – preguntó en voz alta.

"Justo, eso mismo" – sonrió con un ligero deje de perversidad tras su máscara – "Sólo un poco más..." – pensó mientras seguía moviendo de un lado para otro el rollo. Sakura estaba enfurecida, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese anbu tratarla así? Ya no podía más, acabaría con ese jueguito tonto, ¡ahora!

"¡Ahora!" – pensó al mismo tiempo el shinobi. Después de estar impidiéndole a la pelirrosa atrapar su objetivo, cambió su estrategia y levantó su brazo de tal forma que si Sakura quería alcanzarlo tuviera que estirarse bien. Después de todo él era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. Y justo, tal como había planeado, después de haberla confundido y distraído todo ese tiempo, ella reaccionó de la forma que esperaba, tratando de alcanzar el papel a como diese lugar.

Con rapidez se puso de puntillas y estiró sus brazos pensando que de esa forma podría obtener el maldito rollo. Y así fue, había conseguido capturarlo y con sus manos en el aire, sonrió ampliamente. Miró a los ojos que se podían ver a través de las rejillas de la máscara de su contrincante, y se dio cuenta de que mostraban un rasgo de diversión y ¿victoria? Pero de que se reía, ella tenía el...

Y entonces su toalla, aflojada después de su "pequeña lucha", cayó al suelo como consecuencia de la brusquedad del último movimiento. Sakura pasó de un blanco inmaculado al rojo más intenso que se pueda imaginar... "le mataría, no tendría lugar en Konoha donde correr o esconderse".

_**- ¡¡A por él, Shanaroooo!!**_

El ninja se quedó paralizado admirando las maravillosas curvas de la mujer que tenía delante, pasando de sus piernas contorneadas a sus caderas, su estrecha cintura y se quedó con la vista fija un poco más arriba...No le extrañaba que en el cuartel sus compañeros hicieran comentarios sobre la kunoichi que tenía ahora delante, sólo para él. Estaba tan "ocupado" viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que no se percató cuando esta se dirigía con el puño cerrado y cargado de chakra hacía él. Tuvo suerte y el golpe le hizo salir disparado por la ventana por la que había entrado minutos atrás.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente, "bien, con ese golpe el que dejaría de respirar sería él y además estaba segura de que se acordaría de ella por lo menos una semana". ¡Al final sí que pudo desquitarse! Sonrió al ver que por lo menos se sentía más liberada. Pero era increíble que un ¡anbu! se haya atrevido a actuar de esa forma, ¿pero no se supone que tienen que obedecer las ordenes con el mayor rigor?

- ¡Toda la culpa la tenían esos malditos libros _Icha Icha Paradise_! – gritó enfadada – El maldito sanin se debía estar haciendo rico porque ahora se habían convertido en la última moda y todos los chicos de Konoha tenían un ejemplar. Sin embargo,¡los había vuelto a todos unos pervertidos! No hay más que mirar lo que acababa de pasar...

Entonces se percató del papel que tenía en su mano izquierda. "Ah, sí, después de todo consiguió las instrucciones de la Hokage, a ver qué es lo que quería ahora". Leyó atentamente, al parecer se le indicaba que tendría que presentarse en su oficina a las 8.30 am. "Bueno supongo que tendré alguna misión después de todo, pero...por Kami-sama, mira a que hora me citó, ¡son las 8.15!", si no quería llegar tarde tendría que darse mucha prisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto el anbu que había salido volando a una velocidad que hizo pensar a más de un transeúnte que se trataba de uno de los nuevos halcones mensajeros. Se encontraba a varias manzanas tirado en el suelo junto un árbol que había frenado su avance. Estuvo varios segundos quieto en los que parecía haber dejado de respirar. Finalmente tosió un par de veces y, agradeciendo el paso del aire en sus pulmones, se llevó las manos a su estómago.

-Tsk, que fuerza que tiene. Si no me hubiera distraído no me hubiera llegado ni a rozar...aunque a merecido la pena, jeje ¡Argh! – exclamó.

Se levantó el chaleco protector de su uniforme y su camiseta y pudo ver perfectamente la marca de ese puño. Dirigió su mano a la zona lastimada pero antes si quiera de que pudiera rozar su cuerpo, paró en seco aun más dolorido que antes. Al parecer el dolor seguiría por unos días más, si es que no le había roto alguna costilla...pero seguía mereciendo la pena haber recibido ese golpe.

"Sí..." pensaba mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Aunque ahora tendré que pasar por la enfermería" se quejó disgustado de solo pensar en el lugar...sería mejor que se diera prisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diez minutos después la joven Haruno se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado hacia el lugar en el que la había citado. Con un nuevo salto se dejó caer en la misma puerta del edificio principal donde se encontraba la Godaime. Corrió como nunca pensó que lo había hecho en ninguna misión en su vida de ninja y paró en seco cuando se encontró ante la puerta que buscaba. Miró el reloj, 8.29, bien, justo a tiempo, respiró profundamente y dio dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo una fuerte voz desde el interior.

Entró en la pequeña habitación y se encontró no sólo con Tsunade-sama y Shizune, también al equipo al completo de Ino, además de Hinata, Shino y TenTen.

Justo después llegaba Kiba, quien le saludó con un tímido gesto de su mano. Ella se lo devolvió mientras veía de reojo cómo reaccionaba su maestra para después saludar a todos los que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura que te costó mucho levantarte hoy? – le preguntó Ino con una voz totalmente dulcificada, como cuando intentas hablar con un niño pequeño.

- Claro que no, Ino-cerda, aunque me imagino que no he podido llegar mucho más tarde que tú... - _**¡Toma esa Ino! ¡¡Si fue su culpa el que saliéramos hasta tan tarde!!**_- su inner se mostró de acuerdo con ella.

- Frentuda yo nunca llego tarde, no me compares contigo.

- Claro que no, tu y yo no somos comparables pero no hace falta comparar para saber que eres peor que yo – le contra atacó Sakura.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de insinuar?

- ¡Pues lo que acabo de decir!

- Tsk que problemático, Ino es insoportable cuando empieza a discutir con Sakura – dijo Shikamaru para sí mientras se recostaba sobre un lado de la pared.

- Pero a ti todo te parece siempre problemático – comentó su compañero de equipo que estaba a su lado – Mmmm tengo hambre, desde que entramos aquí no he podido comer nada...

- Pues tú siempre tienes hambre...

- Perdona, ¿decías algo? –

- No, nada - terminó el moreno.

A Ino y Sakura ya se les estaba acabando todo su lista de insultos y estaban a punto de empezar a lanzarse shurikens, pero la paciencia de Tsunade ya se acabó viéndoles discutir de esa manera.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Quieren callarse de una vez? ¿Y por qué todavía no terminan de llegar todos los demás? Los he citado a las 8.30, a las 8.30 en punto, ¡qué no es tan difícil! – Apoyó sus manos en los lados de su escritorio y dejó descansar parte del peso de su cuerpo abatida.

- Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea convenient-... – comenzó su asistente.

La rubia elevó su rostro con una mirada asesina, esos niñatos la estaban haciendo esperar ¡a ella! la máxima autoridad en la aldea. Siguió gruñendo otra serie de improperios a cada cual menos apto de escuchar.

"Bueno mejor que haga astillas a la mesa que a mi..." – pensó Shizune con una gota en su cabeza.

Después de quince minutos que a los presentes se les hizo como si fueran horas. Se oyó un gran número de gritos y de repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Neji serio como siempre seguido de Lee y Naruto que se estrujaban entre ellos con sus brazos y piernas a la vez que iban corriendo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó con voz aparentemente calmada.

-¡¡Tsunade-oba-chaaaan!! Lo que ocurre es que me encontré con el cejas encrespadas cuando venía para acá y luego empezamos a discutir porque él y Neji hablaban de que Sa-...

-Ya basta Naruto, ¡tienes peores excusas que Kakashi! – dijo algo menos enfadada, tenía que empezar a pensar en la parte positiva de todo esto.

- Pero no es una excusa, es lo que ha pasado. Además mis excusas son verdaderas, yo no soy como Kakashi – Lo último lo dijo un poco resentido.

Sakura que se había acercado a su compañero, le susurró mientras le agarraba de uno de sus brazos:

- Deja de hacerla enfadar Naruto. - Iba a comenzar a protestar nuevamente cuando esta vez tomó la palabra Shikamaru.

- ¿Y bien para que nos ha citado aquí Tsunade-sama? – preguntó con el único interés de poder largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

- Todavía no están todos, faltan dos compañeros suyos – apuntó Shizune.

¿Quién podía faltar? A juzgar por los presentes, el equipo 10, el 8, el de Lee... parecía que habían citado a ¡todos los equipos de Konoha que pasaron la segunda prueba del examen de chunnin! ¿Qué es lo que quería de todos ellos? Pero ha dicho que faltaban dos personas, una de ellas sin duda Sasuke, ¿y la otra quién podía ser?

Un golpe de la puerta le hizo salir de su concentración. Quien entraba por la puerta era Sasuke Uchiha, "¡qué raro que llegue tarde, él siempre era de los primeros en aparecer cuando tenían algún entrenamiento o reunión", pensó Sakura. Y eso mismo debió de pensar Naruto.

- ¡Ey teme! ¿Cómo es que llegas tarde? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Hmph – les saludó – Eso no te importa, usuratonkachi – realmente él también estaba molesto por haber llegado tarde ¿pero que podía haber hecho?

- ¡No me llames así, teme!

- Tu empezaste primero, dobe.

- ¡¡Mentira teme!!

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Mientras ellos continuaban "nombrándose" con esas palabras tan cargadas de cariño, Hinata se encogía en su sitio mientras susurraba un ligero "Naruto-kun". Sin embargo fue escuchada por Kiba, quien empezó a recriminarle que debía hacer algo con lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Esto llevó a otra nueva discusión entre ellos dos. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ya Hinata a Kiba que dejara de preocuparse así por ella? Shino por su parte observaba pero no decía nada, ¿para qué se iba a molestar en intervenir en algo tan trivial?

-¡Que energía que tienen sus corazones! Es tan emocionante verlos así... – Lee parecía entusiasmado con verlos discutir tan acaloradamente pero la chica de dos moñitos que se encontraba a su lado no opinaba lo mismo pues le acababa de soltar un golpe en toda la cabeza.

-Lee, deja de emocionarte por ver a los demás discutir, ¿no ves que estamos ante una reunión con Hokage-sama?

- ¿Por qué siempre me pegas a mí? ¡A Neji nunca le tratas así! – se quejaba por el trato desigual que recibían los miembros masculinos de su equipo.

- Neji nunca se queja, ni hace escándalos, ni hay que recordarle que tiene que hacer, de hecho es como si nada le importar-... - más pareciera que lo estuviera criticando que defendiendo. Calló ante lo último que había dicho pero sin dejar de tratar de estrangular al pobre Lee – "¡Si es que todo era su culpa, por estar preguntando!" pensó con amargura.

Neji levantó levemente su ceja con sorpresa, ¿eso que había dicho era lo que realmente pensaba su compañera de él? Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco tuvo oportunidad porque en ese momento...

-¡¡Basta, callaos todos ahora mismo!! – chilló, ¿cómo eran capaces de discutir al mismo tiempo y de oírse entre ellos? Se estaban volviendo un grupo de insoportables.

En ese momento Sai aparecía por la ventana, los saludó y se fijo en que todos estaban quietos, como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo. "¡Mira que son raros!" pensó.

- ¡Otro que llega tarde! – se oyó que decía una voz mientras el resto le miraba como si fuera el culpable de que la Hokage estuviera tan enfadada y les estuviera gritando en esos momentos.

-Gomen – dijo con una amplia sonrisa pero sin que pareciera importarle demasiado. Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde siempre que se reunía con el equipo 7 y encima parecía ser una forma de establecer una mejor relación con sus alumnos. De hecho Sakura y Naruto no paraban de lanzarse hacía él en gritos demostrando un gran entusiasmo ¿qué importaba si él había tenido sus propios motivos para llegar un poco tarde?

- Bueno – suspiro la Hokage cansada – no vamos a entretenernos más, cuanto antes acabemos mejor para todos.

- Sí vieja que tengo ganas de ir a probar un nuevo ramen en el Ichiraku que...

-¡No me llames vieja, Naruto! – ¡plaf! Golpe para el rubio ¿de Tsunade? ¡error! De Sakura, por supuesto.

Antes de que la rubia reaccionara tan siquiera la chica ya le había cogido de cuello y le soltaba un "suave" coscorrón.

-Sakura-chaaaaan, que eso duele, ¡dattebayo! – se quejó su amigo.

"_Y tanto que un golpe de esos duele"_– pensó alguien en ese momento al oír ese comentario.

-Sshhh, cállate ya baka, no la enfades más – le volvió a susurrar – ya puede continuar Hokage-sama – dijo esto último mientras sonreía forzadamente.

- En fin, como iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran – echó una mirada asesina a Naruto que quería decir claramente, _si vuelves a hablar no vuelves a comer ramen en tu vida _– hay una nueva misión para todos vosotros...-

- ¿Para todos nosotros? - preguntó Kiba.

- Sí, para los 13, de hecho es clave en su "misión" que estén todos ustedes – confirmó.

- ¿A él por qué no le pegas Sakura-chan? – ante esta pregunta la pelirrosa únicamente le miró de una forma muy parecida a la que había hecho anteriormente su maestra, por lo que el rubio prefirió dejarlo pasar y no seguir insistiendo.

- Durante 5 días tendrán que estar junto a su equipo y los otros tres grupos en una residencia de la que no podrán salir bajo ningún concepto y realizar una serie de... sesiones enriquecedoras. – terminó de describir la tarea que tendrían que hacer y espero unos segundos para ver cuál era su reacción.

_¿5 días?¿todos juntos?¿residencia?¿encerrados?...¿qué era todo esto?  
_

- ¿Qué es eso de sesiones enriquecedoras? – preguntaron al unísono Ino, Tenten y Sakura.

La rubia se limitó a suspirar cansada, sabía que no podían aceptarlo tal cual lo planteaba y como imaginó tenían que quejarse...

- El consejo de vejest- ¡de Konoha! ha decidido que hay que realizar un gasto anual que denominan "social", es decir, que suponga un enriquecimiento para la aldea y sus habitantes. Y han pensado que siendo un nuevo proyecto lo mejor era invertirlo en todos vosotros. Ellos se han dado cuenta de las últimas peleas y competencias que tenéis y piensan que eso a veces podría resultar peligroso para las misiones que hacéis juntos. Sois una de las mejores generaciones de Konoha y hay que cuidar para que eso continúe igual – terminó con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron de piedra ante la encerrona que les habían preparado, sonaba a tratarlos como conejillos de indias...

- ¿Es que no tienen otra forma en la que despilfarrar el dinero? – apuntó Kiba

- Es un discurso muy emotivo – decía llorando Lee.

- Pero Tsunade-sama, si nosotros nos llevamos bien, ¡nosotros nos apreciamos mucho! – aseguraba su compañera de equipo.

- Ah ¿si? ¿Y que es lo que ha pasado mientras estábamos esperando? ¿Su forma de demostrarse amor?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es nuestra forma de hacer sentir la llama de la juventud, ¡oh! Gai-sensei estaría tan orgulloso...

Vale, analizándolo detenidamente quizás un poco de razón si que tenía Tsunade...

- Vamos no os pongáis así, a mi tampoco me gustó mucho la idea pero hay que mirar el lado positivo... – intentaba convencerles.

- ¡¿Y cuál es el lado positivo?! – gritaron todos.

- ¡Tomadlo como unas vacaciones pagadas! Disfrutareis a gastos pagados durante casi una semana en la mansión Hokage - dijo alegremente.

- Un momento – interrumpió Shikamaru – si nosotros estamos durante ese tiempo en su mansión, ¿dónde estará usted? ¿también participará en esta... "convivencia"?

- Oh, claro que no. ¿Cómo se os ocurre? – Se rió con esa idea – Yo estaré tomando unos días de...descanso.

- ¿Así que el consejo le ha comprado con unas vacaciones? – continuó Shino en la misma línea que había trazado Shikamaru.

- ¡Y una caja del mejor sake de la aldea! – se quejó la rubia, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

- Pero Tsunade-sama...- iban a empezar a quejarse, si esta era la persona que tomaba las decisiones de la aldea y se dejaba manipular de esa forma...

-Bueno ya basta, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones, es una decisión que ya está tomada, no se pueden quejar ni abandonar la "misión" – sentenció – recojan las cosas que necesiten y a las 12 los quiero a todos en la puerta de mi casa, ¿entendido? Y todos puntuales, por favor, ¡a las 12!. – Dicho esto desapareció en un "puf".

No les dejó protestar de ninguna forma, había sido tajante, era una misión y había que cumplirla. Además se había largado antes de que pudieran seguir protestando. Sakura en lo único que pensaba era en que tal y como supuso a primera hora de la mañana, su maestra le encargaría alguna tarea con la que hacerla sufrir. Realmente esta era de las peores que se le podía haber ocurrido.

* * *

_¿Quién será el misterioso anbu?  
¿Volverán a llegar tarde?  
¿Sobrevivirán a esos 5 dias y podrán contarlo?_

Sé que no es una historia demasiado original, pero para mí ha sido una forma de empezar ha practicar el escribir.

Cualquier opinión, sugerencia, duda, crítica... en el botón de "GO"


	2. Día 1: La llegada

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

Aclaraciones:

_"pensamientos"_

_**"inner Sakura"  
**_

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

Capítulo I: Día 1, La llegada

.

.

- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! Les exijo puntualidad y siguen sin hacer caso a mis órdenes. Creo que para el año que viene convenceré al Consejo de que lo que hay que mejorar es la disciplina entre los shinobis. ¡La que demuestran es nula! – Hizo una pausa para poder respirar. – Compañerismo, que idea más estúpida.- Decía mientras miraba al suelo enfurecida.

¿Por qué daba la impresión de que Tsunade estaba ansiosa por largarse de ahí?

- Vamos, vamos Tsunade-sama no se ponga nerviosa, mire que todavía faltan cinco minutos para la hora que les indicó – intentaba tranquilizarla Shizune.

- ¡Pero ya tendrían de estar aquí, deberían presentarse incluso antes de que llegue la hora! No soporto que me hagan esperar.

- Es compresible que cuando los citó antes en su despacho llegaran tarde. Después de todo el anbu mensajero era uno de ellos y tuvo que repartir las instrucciones a todos los demás en el último momento. Es lógico que algunos se enteraran un poco tarde.

_Stop. ¿Qué ha dicho Shizune?_ ¡¿El ero-anbu es uno de estos idiotas?!

- Y de momento todavía es pronto – sonreía amablemente la morena. Dios, si podía tranquilizar a Tsunade, debería dedicarse a la negociación de los conflictos entre villas enemigas, seguro que hasta eso sería más fácil.

- Vale, vale Shizune. Tu siempre estas defendiendo a los demás. No entiendo por qué siempre estas en contra mía. ¿Sabes debería ser al revés? No sé si te das cuenta de quién necesita más tu apoyo.

- Pues por eso mismo – tosió en un susurro, como parecía que la rubia se había dado cuenta que había dicho algo, sólo se le ocurrió...cambiar rápidamente de tema – ¡Mire por ahí llega ya Sakura!

Las dos se encontraban sonriendo amablemente, sí las dos, hacia la pelirrosa que se acercaba muy pensativa hacia ellas.

- Sakura, que bien que ya llegaste. ¿Pero te ocurre algo? Te noto algo ausente. –

- No es nada Shizune-san, sólo estaba pensando en esta misión, no puedo evitar pensar en que es bastante extraña. – Mintió.

.

"_**¡Vamos Sakura, cuéntales sobre el desgraciado de antes!"**_

"_No, no, no. Me encargaré de descubrir la identidad de ese Ninja y le haré pagar por mí misma por lo que hizo."_ Disfrutaría al máximo de la venganza que estaba planeando, sería su reto personal.

_**¡Ohhhh! ¡Pero Sakura! – **_Seguía quejándose su inner – _**Sabes que a pesar de todo las dos se preocupan mucho por nosotras, si supieran lo que pasó se enfadarían tanto como tú. ¡Tsunade-sama seguro que le mataría! ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos contó que le hizo a Jiraiya-sama por algo parecido en los baños públicos?**_

Se rió ante ese recuerdo, _"Sí, es cierto, pero por eso mismo debo hacerlo yo. Para algo he sido su alumna. Se lo contaremos todo cuando le hayamos dado su merecido a ese pervertido. "_ – Aseguró tajante.

.

- Tsunade-sama, creo que a Sakura le va a venir muy bien este tiempo sin misiones, debe de haber estado presionándola mucho con los entrenamientos, el hospital y todo lo demás...

- Sí, quizás tienes razón. Parece que está un poco...rara, más de lo normal. – Cuchicheaba en susurros con su asistente mientras miraba a la pelirrosa con un poco de pena. - ¡Sakura! No debes preocuparte, esta semana será tan relajante como unas vacaciones, ¡ya os lo dije antes!

- Claro Tsuande-sama, seguro que puede llegar a ser hasta interesante – sonreía de lado pensando en la tarea que se había impuesto para esa semana.

Al poco tiempo fueron llegando los demás. Sólo faltaba...uno. ¿Quién? Pues aquel que aun sabiendo que la Hokage se podría enfadar de verdad le daba igual, o simplemente no pensaba en las consecuencias, seguramente serían ambas cosas. Pero no tardó mucho en aparecer, ¡tampoco estaba tan loco!

-¡Vaya! Oba-chan ¡Es una auténtica mansión! ¡¡Esta es una razón más para convertirme en el próximo Hokage!! ¡Dattebayo! – Gritaba eufórico, nunca se había imaginado que la casa de Tsunade fuera tan...enorme.

- ¡Baka! ¿Vives en Konoha y nunca habías visto la mansión de la Hokage? – Ese era Kiba, se había aficionado al igual que Sasuke a intentar provocar el enfado del rubio.

- ¡Pues no suelo tener mucho tiempo para hacer turismo por la aldea! ¡Y métete en tus asuntos, nadie te pidió tu opinión chucho!

Tsunade viendo que una nueva discusión se aproximaba decidió interferir.

- Vale ya los dos. Les daré unas pequeñas instrucciones para acabar cuanto antes con esto. ¿De acuerdo? - ¿Y qué otra cosa se puede decir cuando alguien como Tsunade te habla de esa forma y con esa cara mirándote fijamente? Los dos asintieron vigorosamente. – Bien. No se tienen que preocuparse, no estarán solos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Contarán con el apoyo de sus antiguos senseis.

- ¡Bien! ¡¡Gai sensei!! – Hoy es mi día de suerte, hacía tanto tiempo que no nos daban una misión juntos... – Decía llorando de la emoción.

- Bueno en nuestro caso, tampoco habrá mucha diferencia entre tener sensei o no tenerlo teniendo en cuenta que tardará más de dos horas en llegar a todos los sitios – los compañeros de equipo de la persona que habló asintieron con pesar.

- ¿Decías algo Sakura? Y a vosotros tres, ¿os ocurre algo? – Era Kakashi que se acercaba junto con los otro jounins.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado a la misma hora que los demás?- Le señalaba con un dedo Naruto mientras saltaba sorprendido. Por una vez él no era el que sorprendía y llamaba la atención de los demás, ¡eso era una doble sorpresa!

-Eh...Naruto no es para tanto, no tienes por qué armar tanto escándalo. – Decía su sensei con total tranquilidad. "_Vaya, no pensé que me fuera a engañar de esa forma...¡es tan injusto!" – _Lloraba interiormente el Ninja copia, él tampoco se esperaba llegar a tiempo junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Le he dicho que la hora que habíamos quedado era tres horas antes, por eso ha llegado puntual – Le susurraba a Tsunade a su alumna pelirrosa, ésta al estar al lado de Sasuke pudo oírla también y ambos asintieron comprendiendo la situación. – ¡Bien! Y ahora que ya estamos todos les pasaré a indicar sólo unas cuantas cosas más. Cada grupo junto con su sensei tendrá una habitación que compartirán donde podrán descansar y dorm—

- ¿Eh? ¿Vamos a tener que compartir habitación? ¡Pero si es una mansión, seguro que hay cuartos de sobra! – Se quejaba la otra rubia presente.

- Sí, Ino, efectivamente hay suficientes para cada uno. Pero se trata de que afiancen y estrechen sus lazos entre los miembros de cada grupo y con los demás.

- No más no, por favor – Se quejaba Neji mirando a Lee y luego a Maito Gai, quien ya había abandonado a sus compañeros Asuma y Kurenai para acercarse a sus queridos pupilos. Tenten pensó que la miraba a ella y no pudo evitar mirar entristecerse. "_¿Tan duro era para él pasar tiempo con ella?"_

- Por favor, no me interrumpan, ya vamos con retraso. Pues como decía estarán juntos por grupo y cada día realizarán actividades bien todos juntos o sólo con su equipo, según se les indique. Y ya no hay nada mucho más que añadir. ¡Aprendan algo de esta actividad! – Parecía convencida de que no iban a conseguir lo último que les había pedido. Suspiró resignada. – Vamos Shizune, ya es tarde.

- ¡Sí, Hokage-sama! – Sonrió con felicidad, después de todo estas también serían sus vacaciones.

* * *

.

- ¡Por fin unas merecidas vacaciones! ¿Eh Shizune? – Su compañera le asentía con ganas mientras se dirigían a la salida de la aldea – Iremos al pueblecito en que nos encontramos con Orochimaru y Jiraiya aquella vez ¿te acuerdas Shizune?

-"Para no acordarme" – se estremeció al recordar que...- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama allí sólo hay casinos y bares!

- Pues por eso mismo, ¡vamos a divertirnos a lo grande Shizune!

"_Sí claro la única que podrá divertirse será ella a mi me tocará estar vigilándola como siempre ¡Ay por Kami! Cómo terminarán estas vacaciones...hubiera sido mejor no irse de la aldea."_

Parece que Shizune no disfrutaría de sus anheladas vacaciones, tanto esfuerzo convenciendo al Consejo, para nada...

.

.

* * *

Sakura entró junto con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo en la habitación que durante esos días compartirían. Tenían que reconocer que la habitación era amplia, parecía tratarse de una sala de juegos más que de un dormitorio. Pero...un momento ¡sólo había una cama! Y encima su equipo era de cuatro miembros, no es justo, por muy grande que fuera, ¿dónde dormirían ellos?

- Eto, Kakashi-sensei...- todos la miraron al instante, parece que estaban pensando en lo mismo, excepto quizás Naruto. – ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotros?

- Lo dices por eso – señalando a la única cama – No te preocupes Sakura en los armarios tenéis unos comodísimos sacos de dormir que podréis extender en el suelo.

- ¡¿En el suelo?! – Se quejaba el rubio demostrando que hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de la situación - ¡Nosotros vamos a dormir en el suelo mientras tu duermes cómodamente en una hermosa, mullida, blandita, y enorme cama? No es justo. ¡Dattebayo! –

- No os quejéis, así estaréis juntitos – les dijo guiñándoles el único ojo que tenía visible – Además no será tan diferente a las misiones que hacéis habitualmente.

Todos suspiraron con resignación, ver a Kakashi de esa forma les quitaba las ganas de seguir discutiendo. Bueno eso fue hasta que Naruto decidió que prefería el lado en el que Sasuke se encontraba colocando sus pertenencias. Y entonces empezaron a pelear con la misma rutina de siempre.

Mientras Sakura seguía dándole vueltas al tema del anbu. Vale, tendría estudiar todas las posibilidades. De sus compañeros se encontraban en el anbu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba y Neji. Kakashi también hacía algunas misiones para el anbu cada vez que le necesitaban, pero no, no puede ser. Aunque sea un pervertido sin remedio, es su maestro y además, su altura es excesiva para que fuera _él_.

Naruto es imposible, es demasiado bocazas y no sería capaz de permanecer más de tres segundos callado y luego se habría acabado descubriendo delante de ella. No, él tampoco podía ser.

Luego estaba Sasuke, se rió de solo pensarlo. Aunque desde que regresó habían mejorado su relación y se habían convertido en buenos compañeros de equipo, él jamás intentaría verla desnuda, además no parecía que su opinión sobre ella hubiera cambiado demasiado, aunque ahora fuera mucho más agradable. El Uchiha sin duda era de entre sus candidatos el más recto y responsable. No, imposible, tendría que seguir viendo otras posibilidades.

Vale Sai, él prácticamente no es capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque ha avanzado mucho, no creo que tenga curiosidad por averiguar cómo es el cuerpo de una mujer. Aunque pensándolo bien es bastante callado y su constitución se parece...mmmmm, quizás no debería descartarlo.

El siguiente era Kiba, no le sonaba que hiciera _ninguna_ misión sin Akamaru. Además es tan infantil e inocente como Naruto, aunque había que tener en cuenta que ya habían cumplido los dieciocho años, tampoco les podía considerar unos niños...

¡Se le estaban acabando los candidatos a "Ninja pervertido"!

Todavía le quedaba Neji, también es silencioso pero joder físicamente se parece a todos los demás. Si es que tampoco se diferencian mucho unos de otros. Todos son parecidos en ese aspecto. Y bueno, Neji pertenece al clan Hyuga ¿cómo va a hacer algo así? ¿Además no tenía algo con Tenten? Y ocurre lo mismo que con Sasuke y con Sai, son como témpanos de hielo, indiferentes a prácticamente todo. Definitivamente no harían ese tipo de "travesuras", sería algo más propio de Kiba o Naruto.

_**-Estas igual que al principio, ¡así no vas a averiguar quién es! – Su inner no aguantaba seguir callada oyéndola razonar sin ningún éxito – Tienes que encontrar alguna pista que te permita saberlo con claridad.**_

"Ya, ya lo sé" – se respondía a sí misma enfadada – "Espera, tienes razón, le di un buen golpe, ¡seguramente estará algo dolorido todavía!

_**-¡Bien! Entonces ya sabes por dónde tienes que empezar ¡Shanaroo!**_

- Sakura-chan.

- ...

- Sakura-chan, ¿tu que piensas? ¿Sakura-chan?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de ellos.

-¿Qué piensas de la misión?

Sakura le miró sin ganas de querer responderle, ¿para eso la había interrumpido? Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. En lugar de eso le tenía que preguntar a Kakashi algo _muy _importante.

- Y que importa eso baka, es una misión y hay que cumplirla. Pero quería preguntarle Kakashi-sensei – se dirige hacía su antiguo profesor - ¿Qué horarios tendremos para nuestros entrenamientos?

-Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, ¿para qué quieres saber eso? ¡Se supone que tenemos vacaciones!

- ¡Cállate Naruto! Es casi una semana, es mucho tiempo para dejar de practicar.

-Es que me parece extraño que _tú_ seas la que se queje de eso, siempre estás diciendo que no das a basto con tus pacientes en el hospital y con todas las demás tareas. Pensé que te gustaría estar un tiempo descansando y sin hacer nada.

"_Este Naruto tiene que ponerse a utilizar el cerebro justo en este momento" _pensaba Sakura con amargura mientras intentaba encontrar alguna contestación para dejar de seguir discutiendo con él y no empezaran a sospechar nada raro.

- Yo quería un ligero descanso, pero no quiere decir que quiera dejar de seguir con mi entrenamiento. ¡Uy mira Naruto! Tus paquetes de rammen instantáneo se van a aplastar si no lo sacas rápido de tu mochila.

Naruto dejó de indagar sobre las intenciones de su compañera por querer seguir entrenando durante esos días mientras murmuraba cosas como "mi querido ramen" o "menos mal que Sakura-chan es siempre tan atenta conmigo" mientras todos le miraban con una gota en la cabeza. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Sakura?

- ¿Y bien Kakashi-sensei? – _"¡Por fin Naruto dejará de incordiar! La verdad es que engañar a Naruto es tan fácil como si se tratara de un niño." _Rió interiormente ante la ingenuidad de su compañero.

Todos los presentes excepto Naruto, rodaron sus ojos y suspiraron con resignación. Era demasiado evidente que quería quitarse a Naruto de encima, ¿pero quién puede entender a Sakura? Ellos desde luego no.

- No te preocupes Sakura, no tendréis tiempo para aburriros. – Se acercó hacia su parte de la habitación. Pero de repente se acordó de algo - Quizás es necesario que os comente un pequeño aspecto, ¡ya casi se me olvidaba! Bueno tampoco es muy importante, sólo que sepáis qu—

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ese cacharro se ha movido hacía a ti cuando has empezado a moverte!

Todos se giraron a ver de qué era de lo que se quejaba Naruto y efectivamente un pequeño artefacto enfocaba directamente al grupo. A simple vista no se percibía su presencia pero el movimiento que acaba de hacer le había delatado.

- Desde luego Naruto hoy estás muy..._perspicaz. _Eso es de lo que les quería hablar – continuó el peliplateado – Habrá cámaras en todo el recinto que vigilaran todos sus actos.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron con incredulidad los tres chicos.

"_Vaya, tener un sistema de seguridad en casa no me hubiera venido mal para lo que pasó hoy. ¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!"- _Se quejó Sakura.

- ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei, no pueden grabarnos! – Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y contestar.

- ¡Uy claro que pueden! A ver, ¿cuál de vosotros es el que se va a quejar a la Godaime? – Vio que con esta pregunta ninguno se atrevía a contestar nada más y continuó - El objetivo es poder ver todos sus movimientos y reacciones desde hoy hasta el último día para así poder evaluar el éxito del proyecto. Además no se quejen, ¡a mí también me estarán grabando! –

Como les había dicho Kakashi, no tenían muchas alternativas, así que no quisieron insistir más. Naruto por su puesto estuvo gritando y quejándose durante unos quince minutos más pero al final optó por callarse cuando vio que no conseguiría nada excepto recibir algún golpe de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Durante ese tiempo estuvieron organizando la habitación y colocando su equipaje. Según les estuvo explicando Kakashi cada día realizarían una actividad que dirigiría uno de los jounins. Sai se atrevió a preguntar que si al tratarse de actividades tan claramente psicológicas no sería mejor que fueran supervisadas por un especialista. El Ninja copia no contestó, pero pudieron oírle farfullar bastante molesto por lo bajo algo parecido a que los fondos no eran suficientes para pagar a una persona así y que en su lugar Konoha prefería darles más trabajo a ellos. Vale, tema sensible, mejor no preguntar sobre ese punto.

Como eran cuatro senseis, el primero de los cinco días restantes, lo dedicarían a _relajarse_. Así que después de acomodarse, comerían y después en la tarde su primera actividad sería darse un buen baño caliente en las aguas termales. Otra de las ventajas que le describió Kakashi a Naruto de ser Hokage es que la casa contaba en los alrededores con las mejores aguas termales de la zona.

"_¿A quién se le habría ocurrido la idea de unos baños termales? Bueno si el resto de sus actividades eran similares, estaría encantada hasta de pasar más de una semana allí"_ Eso es lo que, en esos momentos, pensaba Sakura.

* * *

-

N/A: En un principio pensé en hacer un capi por día más el prólogo, pero cuando empecé a hacer este se me hizo un poco largo...Así que lo he dejado en dos partes. Mi idea no es hacer un fic demasiado largo, pero a veces las cosas no suceden como uno planea...U.U no obstante espero no alargarme demasiado!!

En este capi no pasan demasiadas cosas y parece más bien otra presentación de lo qué esta ocurriendo y de cómo llegan a la casa...En fin puesto que ya tengo bastante adelantado el siguiente capi...dejaré un pequeño avance... xDDD

...

_Porque los baños no son mixtos, Naruto-kun. Claro que las reglas están para romperlas, ¿no Sakura-san? _

...

_¿Estas diciendo que soy un pervertido?_

...

_Estaba intentando tranquilizarse, quería que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte, dejar de sentir esa sensación de vacío en el estomago, sus manos sudorosas... ¿pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Dios ni en una misión se había sentido así!_

...

_Aparecía la figuraba de un hombre que había comenzado a correr más rápido mientras..._

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejo, espero sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias... _¿Reviews?_


	3. Día 1: Un relajante baño

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

-

-

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

Capítulo II: Día 1, un relajante baño

.

- Bien, vosotros tenéis que ir por esa parte de por ahí.

- ¿Quéeeee? Pero Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

En la hora de la comida Sakura había estado todo el tiempo hablando con las otras chicas dejando de lado a sus compañeros. Para el portador del Kyubi eso no era nada justo así que como compensación debería de pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos.

- Porque los baños no son mixtos, Naruto-kun. – Le explicaba Sai para a continuación añadir – Claro que las reglas están para romperlas, ¿no, Sakura-san?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de repente al comprender el significado de sus palabras, ni loca se iría a bañar con ese, ese trío de... Los miró detenidamente, Sai no mostraba en su rostro ningún signo de perversión, al menos aparentemente, pero en todo ese tiempo había llegado a conocerle. Podía aparentar la máxima tranquilidad cuando en realidad en su interior podían fluir ideas de lo más aterradoras y malignas. Y bueno Naruto, era Naruto, sí, esa es la mejor definición, no es que fuera un pervertido pero desde luego no se fiaba en absoluto de ninguno de ellos. Luego miró hacia delante, Sasuke había continuado su camino, sin mostrar un ápice de interés y se dirigía ya a la entrada de los baños.

- ¡Ni loca me bañaría con vosotros! ¿Pero qué es lo que estás tratando de decir Sai? – Gritó indignada.

- No nada, nada en especial...pensé que podíamos divertirnos, pero mirándote bien, sería divertido con alguna otra que fuera un poco más... Quizás con Ino, o TenTen, o Hinata, o la chica de la arena, o... (Sigue enumerando a una infinidad de chicas desde la chica del ramen hasta la misma Tsunade).

Desde el momento en que Sai había nombrado a Ino, una pequeña vena había aparecido en su frente. Ahora se encontraba nombrando a tantas mujeres de Konoha y de otras aldeas de las cuales incluso dudaba que él hubiera a llegado a conocer alguna vez.

- ¿Cómo decirlo para qué lo entiendas? - Continuaba el pelinegro. - Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a buscar a cualquier otra porque tú eres más bien fea y... sobre todo bruta. – Terminó con una de sus superficiales sonrisas.

- ¡Baka! – Y para no seguir con esa discusión les dio a ambos varios golpes en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes. Sí, a Naruto también, hacía tiempo que no le golpeaba y además, ¿por qué había estado afirmando con la cabeza cada vez que Sai nombraba a una chica? Los dos se merecían una buena paliza.

"_Sabía que algo así acabaría ocurriendo, fue buena idea alejarme de esos dos"- _Decía para sí el moreno que iba por delante.

* * *

Sakura entraba en las aguas termales con una toalla en una mano. Todavía seguía enfadada con sus compañeros de equipo. A veces no llegaba a entender cómo conseguía soportarles todas sus tonterías. Porque una cosa tenía clara, Sai cada vez se estaba contagiando más de la personalidad de Naruto, deseaba fervientemente que no llegará un punto en el que fuera una copia suya en moreno. No sería capaz de soportar dos Narutos juntos. ¡Parecía tan lejano el momento en el que conocieron a Sai! Aún así, todavía seguía pareciéndose demasiado a Sasuke..._Sasuke-kun._

Suspiró cansada de toda la situación que estaba viviendo últimamente y por el presentimiento que tenía de que esa semana la agotaría aun más. _"Unas vacaciones" _bufó disgustada recordando el consejo que le había dado la Hokage, ¿cómo se puede disfrutar junto con todos sus "compañeros"? Si quisiera unas vacaciones no hubiera elegido como acompañantes a ningún miembro del equipo 7. Seguía caminando con estas cavilaciones cuando llegó a la puerta de las aguas termales. Entró a los vestuarios que correspondían a las mujeres y se quitó rápidamente la ropa para quedar sólo en toalla.

Cuando salió afuera se quedó realmente asombrada con la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. El lugar era enorme, ¡y pensar que esta sólo era la parte que correspondía a las mujeres! El vapor de agua ascendía ligeramente sobre la superficie de la fuente termal, además se encontraba rodeada por una zona bastante rocosa quedando en el centro de la laguna algunas de las piedras más grandes. Sin duda alguna ese era el mejor sitio y decidió que ahí es donde iría, por lo que después de dejar la toalla que traía consigo para secarse fue directa hasta la orilla. Metió uno de sus pies con lentitud mientras sentía la sensación relajante que tenía el agua a esa temperatura tan elevada. Finalmente acabó sumergida prácticamente hasta la altura del cuello.

Disfrutó por unos momentos de esa sensación inicial tan agradable, después comenzó a acercarse al punto donde se encontraban aquellas rocas que había visto. Cruzó sus brazos y los dejó reposar en una de las piedras mientras apoyaba su cabeza. _"Sí que es relajante, sí"_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien.

_**- ¿Sabes? Esta situación me recuerda a la de esta mañana...- **_Le interrumpió su inner en ese momento de tranquilidad_**.**_

- ¿A qué te refieres?

_**- Pues a estar así, sin nada enc-**_

- ¡Bah! Estás obsesionada, eso jamás se va a volver a repetir – se rió internamente de su "otro yo" - ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? –

El silencio y la tranquilidad que reinaban en el lugar se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño pero constante ruido entre los arbustos más cercanos. _"Se tratará de algún pequeño animal"._

_**- ¡Pero que animal va a estar dentro de un recinto de aguas termales totalmente rodeado por vallas y muros! – **_Le regañaba su inner aunque también con evidente nerviosismo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, no hacía falta que su inner le recordara el suceso de esa mañana, lo tenía muy presente, y por alguna extraña razón no quería acercarse, sentía que no debía hacerlo. ¿A caso eso era un presentimiento? Sin embargo su cuerpo traicionó a su mente y comenzó a alejarse del centro de la laguna con intenciones de averiguar cuál era el origen de los ruidos. Iba dando pequeños pasos poco a poco, despacio, tratando de alargar lo máximo posible la llegada al origen del ruido. Estaba intentando tranquilizarse, quería que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte, dejar de sentir esa sensación de vacío en el estomago, sus manos sudorosas... ¿pero por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Dios ni en una misión se había sentido así!

Ya había salido del agua, de un sólo movimiento cogió la toalla que había dejado anteriormente y se la enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo. Y entonces los extraños sonidos pararon, ¿se supone que eso es bueno? No había tenido tiempo ni de responder a su pregunta cuando una especie de sombra con un ligero color blanquecino empezó a asomar a través de las hojas más bajas de las plantas. Y su única reacción posible fue chillar para a continuación empezar a dar puñetazos hacía el suelo que se abría bajo la fuerza de sus nudillos.

_**- ¡Bestia! Que sólo es un pequeño e indefenso animalito.**_

- ¿Umm? Es... ¿un....conejo? – Expresó en voz alta parándose en seco.

_**- ¡Lo ves! Eso mismo te dije desde el principio.**_

- Sí, claro lo que tu dijiste - ¿A quién intentaba engañar su inner? Ella era la que decía que no podía tratarse de ningun animal - ¿Pero cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? – Preguntó en voz alta.

_**- ¡Y yo que sé! Vete tú a saber...esos animales se escabullen por cualquier sitio, se habrá colado desde los alrededores.**_

A Sakura había algo que no terminaba de convencerle, había algo que no la dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura-chan? ¡¿Quién te ha atacado?!

Naruto había saltado el muro que les separaba para "salvarla" pues ante tales gritos y ruidos sólo se le ocurrió pensar que estaba siendo atacada por algún enemigo. No le podía decir cuál era la autentica razón de su casi ataque de pánico, no, de ninguna manera. Ella ya sabía como se las gastaba su amigo. No le podía decir que se había asustado por un precioso conejito. "_Piensa Sakura, piensa, ¿dónde demonios está mi inner cuando se le necesita?"_

- Nada, Naruto no tienes de que preocuparte, es sólo que.. qu-

Pero no le dio tiempo a explicarse, en ese momento apareció el Uchiha apoyado con sus brazos por encima del muro que separaba ambas zonas. Le miraba de una manera muy extraña... para luego bajar su mirada al conejo que a pesar del escándalo se había acercado a la figura de la pelirrosa. Luego volvía a mirarla a ella, repitió varias veces el movimiento, Sakura-conejo, conejo-Sakura...y entonces se rió, se rió como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. No es que se riera de la forma tan abierta y explosiva con la que solía hacerlo Naruto pero sí lo suficiente para que los presentes se quedasen anonadados. Si no fuera por la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke riéndose, aunque fuera de ella, ya se le habría tirado encima para dejarle la cara irreconocible.

- ¿Te has asustado de _eso_? – Preguntó Sasuke señalando al animalito.

- P-pues, n-no, lo que pasa es qu-

-¿No?

La joven veía como sus compañeros la miraban, con burla, riéndose de ella, era una mirada que no le gustaba en absoluto. Totalmente sonrojada, agarró por su frágil cuello al animal y lo acurrucó en su regazo. Para ninguno de sus compañeros pasó desapercibido la forma en que el bicho se reconfortaba entre sus pechos y manos. Y sin poder controlarse, respondió con la verdad.

- ¡He pensado que otro maldito pervertido se había colado en la parte de las chicas!

- ¿Cómo que _otro_? – Preguntó Naruto sin entender.

- Quiere decir que algún mirón como tú ha estado espiándola. ¿Es eso? – El último miembro del equipo 7 se unía a la amena conversación, él tampoco se había atrevido a pasar al recinto femenino, ese tipo de cosas que se hacían sin pensar, sólo las podía hacer Naruto. Se limitó a como había hecho antes el Uchiha, apoyar sus manos en el muro y su rostro quedando éste levemente por encima pudiendo así observar perfectamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hai, hai – afirmaba la pelirrosa feliz de que alguien estuviera comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estas diciendo que soy un pervertido? – Preguntó Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos. – Pero Sakura-chan, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Y tú Sai, ¿por qué empiezas a decir esas cosas? – Como siempre hacer enfadar al jinchuuriki no era una tarea difícil.

- ¡No quería decir eso Naruto! Pero aquí, había alguien, de eso estoy segura.

Iba a continuar argumentando las razones que le hacían pensar así pero en ese momento se dio cuenta cómo tres pares de ojos estaban fijamente puestos en ella y de cómo estaba vestida. Con los nervios no se había dado de la situación en la que estaba.

- ¿Qué estáis mirando? Largaos a vuestro lado, no podéis estar en esta parte de los baños.

- Tampoco es que estemos viendo nada extraordinario.- La sinceridad de Sai, en ocasiones era muy perjudicial para su salud, y esta era una de ellas. – Además teóricamente sólo Naruto-kun se encuentra en vuestro territorio.

Lo primero que había dicho Sai hizo que agachará su cabeza impidiendo distinguir su crispado rostro, a esto había que añadir que se encontraba con uno de sus puños cerrado y ligeramente en alto. Realmente estaban consiguiendo que se enojara.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no me compares con una de vuestras "_fáciles amiguitas"_ que yo soy vuestra compañera de equipo. Me tenéis que tener respeto, ¿Entendido? – Dijo con un tono suave y calmado que podía llegar a asustar más que el que solía utilizar. – ¡Y ahora fuera! ¡¡YA!! – Esto último ya no pudo contenerse y lo dijo chillando.

- Na-naruto-kun... – se alcanzó a oír una suave y débil voz. Cuando miraron hacia la voz que acababan de escuchar pudieron comprobar que la heredera de los Hyuga se había desmallado. Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a discutir sobre quién tenía la culpa. El rubio la acusaba de haber dado a entender que él tenía "amiguitas fáciles" asegurando que eso sólo lo hacían los dos temes. Ambos le recriminaron con la mirada ante tal acusación.

-Hmph, tu cumpleaños, la despedida de soltero de Kakashi, nuestro ascenso a anbus.... – carraspeó en un susurro pero que fue escuchado perfectamente por todos. - ¿Quieres que siga enumerando, dobe?

- ¡¡Esas veces no cuentan Sasuke-teme!! – Chilló en su tono habitual.

- ¡Baka! Hinata ha perdido el conocimiento porque estas medio desnudo en una zona en la que sólo se permite la entrada a chicas. Con lo tímida que es ella, es normal que haya reaccionado de esa forma, ¡así ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer antes de que os eche yo misma! – Se acercó a donde se encontraba la ojiperla que al venir acompañada por Ino evitó que se cayera al suelo y se golpeara. – Es una suerte que estuvieras con ella, Ino.

- Sí, me la encontré de casualidad.... Pero ya veo que hemos molestado, si querías tener un "encuentro" con tus compañeros de equipo podías buscar un lugar menos público, más íntimo, ¿no? – La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡como disfrutaba hacer enfadar a su amiga!

- ¡¡Ino-cerda!! Este idiota se ha colado y los otros dos ya ves cómo están, ahí, sobre el muro. – Se justificó la pelirrosa.

Iban a empezar a discutir, nuevamente, sobre quien tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando se oyó un "¡yop!". Era Kakashi que se encontraba también apoyado en el muro que separaba ambos baños.

- Que escandalosos sois, desde luego hay cosas que no cambian. – Había dejado de leer su novela por unos momentos al ver la escenita tan divertida que sus ex-alumnos habían organizado.

- ¡¡¡No ponga excusas y deje de mirar hacía acá que sabemos perfectamente lo pervertido que es!!! – Las dos amigas y rivales gritaron al unísono la frase, se podría asegurar que últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas.

Como veían que el peliplateado no hacía caso a sus amenazas comenzaron a tirar todos los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Una toalla, un jabón, un pequeño barreño.....e increíblemente todos chocaron contra el rostro del jounin haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia el otro lado.

"_Todavía no consigo entender cómo es posible que le pasen este tipo de cosas siendo un jounin"._ Pensó Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado, el recuerdo de cuando conocieron a Kakashi y Naruto le gastó una broma con un borrador de la pizarra apareció en su mente. _"Desde luego, tiene razón, hay cosas que no cambiarán"_.

Los chicos entendieron que sería mejor volverse puesto que tanto la rubia como la pelirrosa se veían realmente enfadadas. Además tenían que comprobar como se encontraba Kakashi, esos golpes tenían que dolerle, si es que no habían hecho que perdiera el conocimiento.

Hinata despertó al poco tiempo después, se encontraba algo aturdida pero en cuanto recordó lo que había pasado nuevamente un intenso color rojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas y en el resto de su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Hinata? – Preguntó Ino suavemente. – Sabes, tendrías que hacer algo. No puedes ponerte colorada y desmayarte cada vez que te encuentras enfrente de Naruto, aunque tengo que reconocer que esta vez está bastante justificado. – Rió ante la situación recientemente vivida. – Y pensar que la frentona quería divertirse ella sola, que egoísta.

- Ya te expliqué lo que pasó, estoy segura de que había alguien espiando.

- Ino-san, Sakura-san, perdonad las molestias que os he ocasionado. – Se disculpaba la peliazul.

Sakura soltó al pequeño culpable de todo el revuelo ocasionado y vio como se alejaba hacia la parte más frondosa de la vegetación. Decidieron disfrutar del momento en el que se encontraban y se sumergieron hasta que el agua prácticamente rozaba sus hombros.

Ya un poco más lejos, después de un sonoro "puf" se podía ver como en el lugar que antes se encontraba un conejito aparecía la figuraba de un hombre que había comenzado a correr más rápido mientras anotaba algo en una libreta y riendo fuertemente decía "¡qué buena información! Obtenida de primera mano, realmente será muy útil, ¡¡e interesante!! Aunque ha sido una pena que me descubrieran tan pronto, ¿estaré perdiendo facultades? Neee, eso no puede ser"

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Habéis escuchado eso vosotras chicas?

- Frentona, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Todavía piensas que hay alguien por ahí escondido? Relájate un poco y olvida las preocupaciones que tienes – Dijo la rubia para después hundirse un poco más en el agua.

.

.

.

* * *

_N/A: Menos mal que ya tenía bastante adelantado este capi xD _

_La verdad es que me hace recordar demasiado al primero pero bueno... ¡así es como ha quedado al final! Hay una imagen en la que aparecen las tres chicas, Naruto y Sasuke que me ayudó a escribir este capi. Si alguien quiere verla, se la envío encantada ^^_

_Creo que es evidente quién es el misterioso personaje xD, sí, es demasiado evidente ¬¬_

_¡¡Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review y siguen la historia!! byeeee_


	4. Día 2: Brainstorm

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

_Advertencia: __personajes OOC._

-

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

-

Capítulo III: Día 2, Brainstorm

.

Se sentía realmente bien en esos momentos, los músculos de todo su cuerpo estaban relajados al igual que sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta acurrucándose un poco más. Suspiró. Al final se había acostado bastante tarde. Las chicas habían insistido, es decir, Ino insistió, en quedarse juntas a charlar después del baño. Y parece que a pesar de haber sido la última en irse a dormir, seguramente sería la primera en despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, hacía tiempo que no podía relajarse en la cama.

Miró a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue al Uchiha a su derecha y de espaldas, bastante alejado de ella. _"Kami, hasta durmiendo parece que tiene que intentar evitarme",_ pensó_._ A continuación posó sus ojos en el sitio en el que debería estar Sai. Tendría que estar delante de ella, pero ese espacio estaba ocupado por un futón perfectamente arreglado. Se extrañó, no debería de ser demasiado temprano ¿o acaso no durmió en la habitación? No, rápidamente descartó la idea, cuando entró con el mayor de los sigilos a última hora de la noche comprobó que ya sus compañeros y su sensei se encontraban dormidos

- No estoy acostumbrado a tanta...tranquilidad. - Se oyó que decía más atrás una voz como respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Sakura se giró y se encontró a Sai en uno de los sillones de la estancia mirándola fijamente. Se incorporó del todo, esa mirada ya se le hacía demasiado intensa.

-¿Por qué me miras así? - Le cuestionó, le ponía nerviosa.

Se rió disimuladamente, llevaba viéndolos dormir a todos desde hace un rato y no pudo evitar centrar sus ojos cuando la joven de cabello rosado comenzaba a despertarse.

- Me estas poniendo nervios--

Pero no pudo continuar porque Sakura recibió una fuerte patada en su estómago que la hizo tumbarse literalmente en el suelo. Era Naruto, que aún estando dormido parecía soñar con una auténtica pelea Ninja, moviendo sus brazos y piernas incansablemente.

"_**¿Este quiere pelea? Pues pelea va a tener, ¡Shanaroo**__!",_se quejó su inner. Echó con fuerza a un lado las sabanas y con enojo se lanzó rápidamente hacia la mata de pelo amarillo que parecía haber ganado su pequeña pelea puesto que se encontraba sonriendo y babeando. Ahora es cuando comenzaría su pesadilla.

Su compañera de equipo comenzó a golpearle sin que Sai, que estaba presenciando toda la escena, se dignara a tratar de detenerla. Después de todo era divertido verlos intercambiando esas grandes muestras de cariño, bueno en realidad sólo eran por parte de Sakura, Naruto sólo podía recibirlas.

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¿P-pero que estas haciendo? - Gimoteaba entre dolorido y asustado - Prometo invitarte a un tazón de Ramen, pero para ya de golpearm--

- ¿Y quién quería probar tu asqueroso ramen? Si ya hace tiempo que lo he aborrecido, ¡todos los días teniendo que ver todo el ramen que tragas! - Parece que sacarle un tema que la hacia enfadar cuando ya estaba furiosa no era buena idea.

- Pero que escandalosos y molestos que sois. - Por lo visto ya todos estaban despiertos, incluso su sensei a pesar de parecer dormido les miraba entretenido con su ojito abierto. ¿Y cómo no estarlo después del ruido que estaban organizando?

- Sasuke-teme, ¿qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan para que este así?

- Hmp - El sonido fue entendido perfectamente por todos los presentes como "tú eres el único idiota que siempre la hace enfadar".

- ¡Ay! Ese me dolió... ¡Ay! (otro) ¡Ay! (otro más)... (Y otro) - Pero en este último ya no se oyó queja alguna, de hecho el portador del Kyubi había conseguido agarrar las muñecas de su agresora y se encontraba estático observandola con gran detenimiento, quien por cierto se encontraba prácticamente encima de él.

"_Clic" Esta no puede faltar en mi álbum. _Desde que le explicaron el significado de las fotos, congelar momentos especiales en un pequeño papel. Sai decidió comenzar a guardar las fotos de momentos como ese, que le harían sonreír con solo mirar otra vez la fotografía. Guardó la pequeña cámara sin que se dieran cuenta y siguió observándolos.

Aunque los gritos no habían conseguido frenarla en sus ganas de darle una paliza, sí lo había hecho su mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada, hasta el Uchiha la miraba, ¿es que no se cansaban de quedarse mirándola así todos? Respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente, se levantó de encima de Naruto y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué-estáis-mirando? - Dijo cada palabra lentamente

Naruto la señalaba y parecía tratar de decir algo pero apenas conseguía emitir sonido alguno, la miraba con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

- S-sa-sakura-chan, ¿qué es _eso_? - Tartamudeó.

La chica se miró de arriba abajo, "¿tendría una mancha? ¿Demasiado despeinada? ¿O unas enormes ojeras?..." Se puso de pie y se miró en un espejo cercano buscando algo que le diera a entender que era tan increíble como para llamar así su atención.

- ¿Estas tratando de seducirme Sakura-chan? - Le preguntó cambiando su postura a una totalmente pícara. - Porque déjame decirte que no hace falta que te pongas esos pijamas para conseguirlo. Además que así también te ven los temes - Les lanzó una mirada de desprecio - ¿Tú que haces mirando ahí sentado? ¿Y tú, teme, no estabas dormido?

Sakura se miró. Llevaba un camisón de seda bastante corto de tirantes del mismo color que su cabello, le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y era bastante escotado. Se podía decir que era como un vestido corto. La verdad es que a ella también le había llegado a parecer un poco atrevido, pero durante una pijamada que hace poco organizó Ino en su casa (reunión de chicas le gustaba llamarle), se quejó de que el que utilizaba era demasiado infantil. Al día siguiente la obligó a comprar varios camisones de ese tipo y se encargo de tirar todos que anteriormente poseía. Sus palabras textuales fueron _"a tus veinte años no puedes seguir utilizando ropa con dibujos de conejitos". _Al final tuvo que reconocer que eran bastante bonitos y cómodos. Pero ese no era el punto.

- No pretenderás que duerma con ropa de Ninja o con un estúpido gorro de foca, baka. - Dijo señalándole.

- ¡Qué cruel eres Sakura-chan - Se quejó.

Definitivamente no tenía paciencia para seguir soportando esas discusiones tan absurdas cuando aún apenas había comenzado el día. Cogió su ropa y se metió al baño para arreglarse, saliendo a los pocos minutos. Y sin decir nada a nadie, cuando cerró dando un portazo apenas llegó a oír la voz de Sai.

- La has hecho enfadar, Naruto-kun.

Y sí, salió enfadada de la habitación. Últimamente si no era Naruto, era Sai y si no Sasuke. Sea por quien fuera, ella acababa convertida en una histérica que parecía que sólo sabía gritarles y golpearles a la menor oportunidad. No era tonta, alguna vez les había escuchado sin querer ciertas conversaciones hablando sobre ella.

No podía evitarlo, en el fondo se sentía mal, no dejaba de pensar que con todo lo que se había esforzado, sus antiguos compañeros parecía que la seguían considerando un estorbo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Pero no, no iba a llorar. Por mucho dolor que le provocara el que sus personas más queridas pensaran eso de ella, no se derrumbaría. Paró y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. No sabía muy bien por qué pero últimamente las cosas le afectaban demasiado. No, la culpa no era suya, ella como único miembro femenino era la que tenía que soportar sus habituales y raros comportamientos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? - Era Kiba. Debía de encontrarse tan distraída que ni lo había sentido acercarse. Avanzaba hacía ella con un semblante bastante preocupado.

Miró confundida al chico que ya se encontraba a su lado, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Suspiro, cansada. ¡Y así es como empezaba la mañana! Se giró con una sonrisa para darle a entender que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero esa sonrisa estaba lejos de brindar tranquilidad y seguridad alguna. ¿Cómo dar seguridad a los demás si uno no la tiene en sí mismo?

- Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo qu--

- Por favor, no me mientas. Es evidente que algo te ocurre. Sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho y no hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero el otro día yo...bueno, quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho y, n-no me gusta verte así. Sabes puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - Terminó nervioso pero con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno, es sólo que hay cosas que nunca cambian... - dijo la chica mirando con cierta tristeza y nostalgia hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir hace apenas unos minutos - ... por mucho que lo intentemos. Parece que da igual lo que haga, siempre seguiré siendo una molestia en mi equipo.

Kiba se acercó a ella para abrazarla, para tratar que se calmara y se tranquilizara. Lo que le hacia falta a la chica de cabellos rosados era dejar de infravalorarse. Se podía imaginar _quienes _eran los culpables de eso. La abrazó un poco más fuerte sintiendo como ella le correspondía. Aunque no le haya dicho exactamente lo que le ocurría, sabía a que se refería.

- Sakura. - Dijo casi en un susurro pero que al estar tan cerca de ella le escuchó perfectamente. - No sé exactamente _qué_ es lo que te hace pensar así, pero te puedo asegurar que eres fuerte. ¡Vamos! Se rumorea que ya eres mejor la mejor médico de toda Konoha! Que si no has superado a Tsunade-sama es porq--

Sakura irguió su cabeza, mirándole a los ojos, feliz, sólo por sentir como se preocupaba por ella. No hacia falta que continuara, se sentía muy agradecida por como se estaba portando con ella. Y con sólo decirle un suave _"gracias" _ le calló. Había enmudecido. Al igual que ella había elevado su rostro, él la había alejado un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara, haciendo que su mirada y la suya se encontraran. Así, chocó con unos grandes ojos color jade que aun sin mostrar ningún rastro de lágrimas, se podían vislumbrar totalmente aguados, acentuando aún más su color esmeralda.

Se quedo inmovilizado con la imagen que tenía delante. Ni siquiera podía volver a decirle una palabra, y eso ya tiene mérito, tanto a él como a Naruto era casi imposible dejarles con la boca abierta. Se atrevió finalmente a bajar un poco su mirada, hasta encontrarse con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Estaba paralizado, por su cabeza no paraban de circular las mismas palabras una y otra vez "_labios, otra vez"._

Hubieran podido permanecer por largo rato así, ella mirándolo entre agradecida y sonrojada y él con un solo pensamiento que no acababa de atreverse a realizar. Sin embargo, las palabras de alguien lograron separarlos de inmediato.

- Kiba, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? _En privado_. - Enfatizó las últimas palabras.

Kiba le miró sorprendido, pero ya que quería hablar con él, aprovecharía para aclararle ciertos puntos también. Tenía claro que ese hombre que tenía delante era uno de los principales culpables de que la chica se sintiera tan decaída. Sí, sería la ocasión perfecta.

- Por su puesto, Sasuke. - Luego miró a la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa - Nos vemos luego Sakura. Con un pequeño gesto se despidió de ella y siguió al Uchiha que había pasado de largo de donde ellos estaban, con su mirada perdida al frente.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

_**- **__**"Ni idea, pero ha estado bien." Le contestó ilusionada su inner.**_

- ¿De qué te emocionas tanto?

_**- "Una cosa es que no sepas por qué ha pasado y otra que no te hayas enterado de NADA".**_

- Déjame, quieres.

Se alejó de ese pasillo para dirigirse al comedor donde seguramente ya estarían algunos de sus compañeros.

.

* * *

.

..

- "Bien, ahora que, _por fin,_ ya están todos aquí." - Empezó Kurenai, hizo una pausa y se detuvo un momento para mirar a Kakashi para intentar que de alguna forma éste se sintiera culpable por haberles retrasado todo. Tarea complicada puesto que Kakashi llevaba casi toda su vida llegando tarde a todas sus citas.

"Vamos a explicar la actividad de hoy. Lo primero será dividirnos en dos grupos. Por un lado estarán las chicas que vendrán conmigo y ustedes," - dijo señalando al género masculino presente - "se irán a otra habitación con Asuma y Gai y el _tardón_. ¿De acuerdo?"

Empezaron a levantarse de sus sitios y a hablar entre ellos. Los comentarios que decían sus alumnos eran perfectamente audibles para sus senseis, pero no parecía importarles, ni a unos, ni a otros.

- Esto es demasiado problemático.

- ¿Pero de verdad están intentando conseguir algo de todo esto? Más bien parece que no saben que hacer.

- Qué pérdida de tiempo.

.

* * *

Kurenai fue la primera que entró en una sala y encender las luces para dejar ver una gran mesa con bastantes sillas a su alrededor. La habitación no tenía ninguna ventana por lo que daba la sensación de que el aire era muy pesado y por su puesto tampoco tenía ningún tipo de decoración más allá de un espejo en medio de la habitación, eso y las ya conocidas cámaras a las que ya todos estaban acostumbrados a verlas por toda la casa. Cada una se dirigió a una silla.

- Parece que es más fácil tratar con vosotras. - Las mira con una mezcla de ilusión y esperanza de una a una...para ver que Ino y Sakura se encuentran inmersas en una ardua pelea de miradas que kami-sama sabe por qué habrá comenzado. Hinata las miraba cabizbaja y con cierta vergüenza y Tenten estaba a punto de sacar alguna de sus armas por si finalmente esa pelea acababa en algo más que en "interesantes" miradas.

- Oh, por favor chicas, ustedes también no, pensé que esto sería más fácil. - Suspiró llevándose una mano a su rostro, con signos de agotamiento - Y recién empezamos.- Susurró. - ¡Ya vale las dos, tienen que aprender a canalizar esa rivalidad de otra forma! ¡Tenten!, no puedes empezar a lanzar cuchillos ante la mínima oportunidad de discusión que se te presente.- Comenzó a mirar a cada una a los ojos, intentando que le prestaran la atención necesaria para que fueran conscientes de que estaban tratando un tema serio. - Bien, por lo menos todavía saben escuchar con atención.

Espero unos segundos antes de continuar.

- De acuerdo, lo que vamos a realizar hoy es una pequeña charla, nada más, en vez de que las cosas acaben en peleas y gritos, como ha estado a punto de suceder ahora mismo, - pausó y miró con reproche a dos personas en concreto. En verdad a Kureani le gustaba dejar claro las interrupciones de los demás - Vamos a intentar que arreglen sus diferencias tranquilamente, porque para pelear ya tienen los entrenamientos y las misiones, ¿entendido?

- ¿Y de qué se supone que vamos a hablar? Con esta frentona es imposible razonar nad--

- Cállate Cerda, tú eres la que siempre intentas demostrar que estás por encima, cuando es evidente qu--

- ¡Ya, silencio! - No empiecen otra vez. Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida con su antigua sensei, jamás la había visto hablar o tratarles de esa forma, parece que sí se lo estaba tomando en serio.

- Vais a hablar de lo que queráis, pero siempre debéis referiros a alguno de vuestros compañeros.

- ¿De nuestro equipo? - Preguntó la chica castaña.

- De cualquiera de los que estáis aquí en esta misión. Tanto vuestros senseis, los shinobis de cualquier equipo, incluso ustedes mismas....en fin, de quien quieran. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Y esto para qué sirve? - Preguntó Ino de una forma que daba a entender que le parecía una absurda pérdida de tiempo. Pero claro, una cosa es decirlo entre murmullos perfectamente audibles junto con el resto de tus compañeros, y otra tan abiertamente.

Kurenai, la miró con atención, y se dio cuenta de por qué prefería a su alumna en vez de a esa kunoichi que siempre estaba cuestionando, quejándose y peleándose a la mínima ocasión.

- Primero, al expresarse en voz alta se darán cuenta de qué es lo que realmente piensan de los demás, no sólo ideas superficiales y erróneas. - Le dirigió una agresiva mirada. - Y en segundo lugar, así sabrán qué es lo que las demás piensan sobre cada una y eso les ayudará a mejorar como personas. Además, se sorprenderán de la cantidad de cosas que pueden tener en común, y eso les puede unir mucho. Y ese es el objetivo, hacerles ver que también tienen similitudes para que no estén peleando y discutiendo todo el rato.

Viendo que no iban a volver a interrumpirla y que todo había quedado claro, les dijo:

- Bien. ¿Quién empieza primero?

* * *

- ¡Vaya! Esta habitación es muy pequeña para todos nosotros, ¡dattebayo!

- No griten tanto.

- No hemos gritado, sólo ha sido Naruto quien ha _hablado._

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo teme?

- Hmp, ¿tú qué crees? - Sonrió de lado.

- Silencio, o tendrán reconocimiento médico con Tsunade-sama la próxima vez. - Les amenazó Asuma.

...

...

- _Bien, este truco siempre funciona_. - Se rió el jounin.

* * *

Todas se quedaron en silencio. Vamos no podía ser tan difícil, Kurenai estaba segura de que en cuanto empezara una, las siguientes la seguirían, sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito.

- Vamos, seguro que tienen muchas cosas que contar. Por ejemplo, Sakura, ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando supiste que Naruto sería tu compañero de equipo o tú Ino, con Shikamaru. ¿Tenten?

- Bueno - empezó Tenten con algo de duda - yo la verdad es que tanto a Neji como a Lee ya los conocía bastante de la academia así que no tuvimos muchos problemas entre nosotros.

- ¿Y qué es lo que más te desagrada? Estoy convencida de que en muchas ocasiones te gustaría que cambiaran en algo, ¿qué fueran más amables contigo, quizás? - Le tentó Kurenai.

- Oh, claro, ¿sabes lo que es hacer preguntas y que nadie te conteste?

- Sí, te entiendo con eso, puede ser bastante frustrante. - Le dio la razón con pena Sakura.

- O que tu sensei y uno de tus compañeros estén prácticamente todo el día diciendo frases raras y absurdas y tirándose a los brazos del otro, dar vueltas a Konoha entera hasta que se esconda el sol... Por no hablar de ese ridículo traje, por favor, ¿de verdad hay algún sitio donde los venden o lo fabrican ellos mismos a medida?

_Vaya, pensó Kurenai, __ para no haber querido empezar al principio, está empezando con bastante fuerza. A ver ahora las demás._

- Tenten, peor es estar esperando durante horas para poder empezar el entrenamiento y que al final se haga tan tarde que se suspenda. ¡Eso si es desesperante!

- Siendo tan distintos, nuestros senseis dan mucho problemas. - Sonrió Tenten.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Además, crees que un traje verde es ridículo? Por lo menos ese color pasa desapercibido, ¿pero naranja? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué Ninja puede utilizar ese "uniforme"?

Sí, definitivamente ya habían empezado, y habría que añadir, que con muy buen pie.

- ¿Y su obsesión por el ramen? Todavía no entiendo como no tiene ningún desorden alimenticio. Y la verdad es que le he insistido siempre en hacer pruebas y análisis, pero siempre obtiene unos resultados excelentes. - Siguió Sakura pensativa.

- Y se te ha olvidado todo lo que grita, frentona.

* * *

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué hablan así de mí?, 'ttebayo - lloraba el rubio.

- Sólo dicen la verdad Naruto - se rió con burla.

- Cállate chucho.

- Ya les hemos explicado que si hablan muy alto les oirán. Y no quieren que eso suceda ¿verdad?

Como respuesta, sólo se pudo percibir un tenso silencio.

- Bien, eso pensaba.

* * *

- Ah, si cierto Ino, en muchas misiones es un problem-

- P-pero Naruto-kun también es muy buena persona - le cortó increíblemente bajito Hinata.

Sakura sonrió, es verdad, su compañero tenía muchos defectos pero también tenía unas grandes cualidades, aunque en ciertos momentos se le olvidarán.

- Sí. Es capaz casi de cualquier cosa, se esfuerza y da lo mejor de sí mismo en todo momento. Además se ha convertido en alguien muy fuerte y esto convencida de que conseguirá que su sueño se haga realidad. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad Hinata?

.

..

_¡Esa es mi Sakura-chan! - _Dijo tan ilusionado que dejo de prestar atención y empezó a mirar al techo y a fantasear junto a su compañera.

..

.

- S-si, eso. - respondió ya sonrojada.

- Oh, vamos Hinata, todos en la aldea sabemos lo que piensas de Naruto - siguió Tenten mientras le da ligeros golpecitos con el codo en sus costillas.

- N-no se de que estás hablando. - prácticamente susurró.

- Sí, sí, Naruto ahora es increíble, pero no debéis olvidaros que también es un _increíble _glotón. ¿Ya no os acordáis de la vez que apostó con Chouji a ver quien comía más barbacoas? No entiendo como pueden ser tan cabezotas.

- Ino, no cambies de tema, era mucho más interesante seguir hablado de Hinata y N--

- ¡Tiene que ser muy difícil para vosotras, siendo tan, tan, activas tener a compañeros tan...serios! - Le cortó asombrosamente la heredera Hyuga.

- Oh, la verdad es que Neji es muy diferente a Lee y a mí. Alguna vez incluso me he preguntado si está enfadado conmigo o en realidad se levanta así de callado.

- A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke, pero después de ver que con Naruto si era capaz de hablar llegué a la conclusión de que sólo tiene problemas conmigo. Bueno, creo que en realidad, con todo el género femenino. La verdad es que ya se me hace algo extraño porque todo el rato está con Naruto y--

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que Sasuke es gay? ¡Dios mío, lo que podría provocar esa noticia entre las chicas de toda Konoha!

- No sé si será cierto Ino, pero la verdad es que ya no sé que creer. ¿Alguna vez le habéis visto salir con una chica?

- No - le dio la razón poniendo una pose pensativa.- Sí que suena un poquito raro porque tanto tú como yo... ¡ya sabes! Pero tampoco te puedes quejar Sakura, ¡tienes a Sai en tu equipo!

- A ti te cae bien, porque te llama belleza - le recriminó.

- Me encanta cuando me habla, no puedo evitarlo - afirmó con las manos unidas y unos ojos soñadores.

De repente comenzaron a oírse _extraños ruidos_, tan cercanos como si los estuviera provocando alguna de ellas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Ni idea - rodó los ojos Kurenai. - D-debe de tratarse de algún animal de fuera de la casa.

- Sí, parece que últimamente hay muchos animales rondando.

- Frentona estás obsesionada con eso - le miró ya algo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura? - Se interesó la jounin.

- Por nada - dijo comenzando a mirar por el espejo que tenía justo enfrente.

- Por cierto Hinata ya que hablamos de chicos callados ¿de verdad Shino es siempre tan serio?

- Se toma muy en serio sus misiones y entrenamientos.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿no os parece que en vuestros equipos tenéis por lo menos un rarito y luego el otro que no para de hacer tonterías? Shino, Neji, Sasuke a cada cual más serio, como decía antes Hinata. Y luego están Kiba, Lee y Naruto, estos tres parece que no van a madurar nunca.

- Es verdad - respondieron las otras tres con pesar.

Se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que estaba burlándose de sus chicos, y reaccionaron. Exaltadas, reaccionaron protegiendo a su equipo.

- ¡Oye Cerda! ¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru? No irás a decir que no es raro con todos esos "problemáticos" que dice a lo largo del día. - Las demás cabecearon dandole la razón.

- Además, Chouji siempre está comiendo, no me extraña que cada vez este más go--

- Ejem, ejem, - tosió Kurenai- Perdón chicas, creo que, eh, me he debido resfriar, continuad por favor.

- Bueno está bien, no os pongáis así. Creo, que podemos decir que todas tenemos mucho que contar.

Y continuaron hablando unas y otras, tal y como harían en cualquier conversación que podrían tener si estuvieran tomando algo tranquilamente, hablando entre amigas.

* * *

Así pasó prácticamente toda la mañana, las chicas cuando se ponían a hablar eran incapaces de parar. ¿Es qué no habían tenido eso en cuenta a la hora de planificar todo esto?

Los shinobis salieron bastante apesadumbrados, claro, unos más que otros. No se habían parado a pensar nunca en que es lo que pensaban los miembros femeninos de sus respectivos equipos, y al descubrir la realidad, casi hubiera sido mejor no saber nada. A veces vivir en la ignorancia hace sentirse mejor con uno mismo.

Al llegar a la misma estancia en la que habían estado antes las chicas, Asuma, Kakashi y Gai les empezaron a explicar en qué consistiría la prueba, a pesar de que ya lo habían oído a Kurenai antes a través del cristal.

Al principio ninguno decía nada, de hecho todos se miraban con cierto temor a que alguno empezara y les obligara a seguir con esa charla. Y entonces, Naruto empezó.

Como era de preveer habló de su querida Sakura-chan y de lo mucho que la estimaba y que aunque ahora no le hiciera ni caso cambiaría de opinión en cuanto le nombraran Hokage. Ninguno le interrumpía en su discurso, salvo Lee en algunas ocasiones para quejarse que jamás dejaría que _su bella flor de Konoha _le abandonara.

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿han estado escuchando todo lo que nosotras hemos dicho antes? - Preguntó asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tenten tienes miedo? - Preguntó la rubia a su lado.

- Pues claro que sí. ¡Neji no volverá a hablarme! Kurenai-sensei, nos habéis engañado. - Se quejó.

- Y eso te preocupa ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa con Lee? De él también dijiste unas cuantas maravillas.

- Él es distinto - musitó sonrojada e intentando convencerla, continuó - no suele enfadarse.

- La única que puede estar tranquila es Hinata, es la única que en realidad nunca llegó a decir nada. - Sonrió - Por cierto, ¿te sientes mal Hinata? - Preguntó Sakura.

Hinata _admiraba_ a Naruto que estaba en el otro lado casi sin respirar para poder continuar en su parloteo. Abatida, ese era su estado en ese momento.

- Oh, este Naruto es idiota, no le hagas caso Hinata - trató de animarla Tenten.

- Nunca destacó por su inteligencia, no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. - Se rió Ino.

* * *

Aunque pueda parecer imposible, cuando finalmente Naruto se quedó sin palabras, un profundo silencio inundó la sala. Y los maestros tampoco parecían muy partidarios de motivarles a que lo rompieran. Si bien Kurenai había guiado la conversación en todo momento, ellos simplemente no mostraban ningún interés. Excepto quizás Gai-sensei que no paraba de saltar y aplaudir las energías que Naruto y Lee demostraban. Toda la conversación parecía centrarse en ellos dos, hasta que Kiba no pudo más.

- Dejen de tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad, parecen niños.

- ¿Y en qué te diferencias tú de ellos? - Preguntó el Uchiha acompañado por una mirada que haría sentir escalofríos a cualquiera.

- De ti mucho. - Le respondió secamente.

- Ey chicos, chicos, a qué vienen esas formas. Traten de calmarse - Kakashi se dio cuenta de que parecía haber algo pendiente entre ellos, y quiso intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.

- Sólo daba mi opinión sobre mi _compañero_. - Gruñó Kiba.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero el Uchiha siguió mirándole con puro odio.

- Pero la fea tiene muy mal carácter, hay ciertos días en los que es mejor no acercarse.

Y ahí fue donde cometieron el error. Naruto tratando de justificar que en eso el pintor sí que tenía razón, comenzó a enseñar todas las señales que todavía poseía en su cuerpo, la mayoría en su cabeza.

Todos quedaron asombrados del estado en el estado en que se encontraba la parte de su anatomía que debería utilizar para pensar y que más parecía un saco de boxeo. ¡Y eso que aseguraba que esos que enseñaban sólo eran los de la última semana!

.

..

_Idiota, en cuanto salga te vas a enterar. - Se quejó la aludida._

..

.

Y entonces en ese momento el genio, como genio que es, pensó en _cuan dulce es la venganza.  
_

- Imagina como sería si en vez de usar fuerza bruta utilizaran miles de armas ninja.

- Ne-neji, no te estarás refiriendo a la dulce Tenten - preguntó Lee con lágrimas casi surcando su rostro.

- ¿Quién más conoces que tenga un carácter de los mil demonios y te reciba cuando tiene un mal día lanzando surinkens y kunais en vez de dar los "buenos días"?

- Gai-sensei, haga algo, mire las cosas que está diciendo Neji de nuestra maravillosa y delicada flor de equipo... -

- ¿Maravillosa y delicada? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Lee, tienes razón, es horrible, nunca pensé que llegaría este día. ¡Menos mal que cuento contigo!

- Gai-sensei. - dijo Lee totalmente emocionado y con un deslumbrante brillo en los ojos.

- Lee...

- Gai-sensei...

- Lee... - aun con más estrellitas en los ojos.

- ... -

- Bien chicos dejemos a esos dos, en su "abrazo fraternal" - dijo Asuma con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza ajena - y sigamos, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado?

- Creo que quienes tienen más suerte son Kiba y Shino, Hinata es realmente dulce - empezó el único rubio presente. - Porque Ino cuando se pone a gritar tiene un carácter que... - dijo sin terminar la frase pero sacudiendo levemente una mano, dando a entender que también podía llegar a sentir terror si la chica trataba de descargar su furia en él.

- Es _muy_ problemática.

.

..

_Tienes razón, son idiotas. _

..

.

Y de esta forma, acabaron dando sus opiniones de sus compañeras a pesar de que casi todos suponían que les estaban escuchando desde el otro lado del cristal. Porque por esa razón se habían negado a comenzar con este juego. Y sin embargo habían caído. Acabaron mostrando ampliamente su opinión de los demás sin tapujos. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que todos estaban participando muy activamente, claro cada uno a su manera.

- Son muy problemáticas.

- Ya, eso acabas de decir de Ino.

- Sí, pero cuando se junta con Sakura, es todavía peor. No te puedes imaginar lo que es ir _solo _con ellas dos a una misión.

¿Cuánto más eran capaces de decir? _Mucho_. Tantos años de misiones y entrenamientos, dan para mucho.

* * *

Volvieron a encontrarse los trece al final de la tarde. Resentimiento. Miradas de inquietud y reproche. ¿De verdad esto servirá de algo? Por el momento más parecía que les estaba enfrentando unos a otros. Esta situación no podía ir peor. Error. Cuando uno piensa que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, s_iempre van a peor_.

Naruto estuvo persiguiendo a Sasuke durante todo ese día para hablar con él a solas. En una casa con tantas personas incluso al Uchiha era difícil encontrarlo sólo, y más cuando éste se empeñaba en esquivarlo. Pero lo acorraló en la habitación que compartían sin que pudiera escaparse. Y le enfrentó.

- ¿Me vas a contar entonces quien te dio esa paliza, teme?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Vamos teme, ayer en los baños te hiciste el tonto pero ahora no te vas a escapar. ¿De verdad pensaste que alguien se iba a creer esa patética excusa? ¿Qué te lesionaste en una misión?

- Es la verdad.

¿Realmente estaba siendo _sincero?_

- Sasuke - dijo con seriedad su nombre - no me tomes por idiota, no con esto. Fue Sakura-chan ¿verdad? - Le preguntó el rubio apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- No te gustará oír la respuesta. - Sabía que eso sí era cierto.

_- __Inténtalo. _

_.._

_.  
_

* * *

_Nota:_ Bien, por fin, la continuación después de.... ¿cinco meses? U.U Lo siento muchísimo. Jamás pensé que se me iba a alargar tanto y eso que tenía más o menos claro que poner en este capítulo, pero era incapaz de escribirlo.

Respecto a este capi, todo, _todo, _tiene su explicación (me refiero a la parte de Kiba). Ya hay un momento en el que aparece una insinuación de que han ocurrido cosas antes. Porque este fic comienza antes de la mañana del "día 1"...ups, creo que ya estoy hablando demasiado xDD

Al principio pensé en seguir dándole vueltas a quien emparejar con Sakura, pero al final cambié de opinión. Total, ya era bastante evidente ¿no?

Y como avisé al principio muchos personajes están bastante OOC, creo que puede que sea así desde el primer capi, pero es en este cuando queda muuuuy claro. Avisado queda.

_¿Alguna sugerencia de lo que les gustaría que ocurriese en los siguientes capis? _Cualquier duda me avisan :)_  
_


	5. Día 3: Tu culpa

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

_Advertencia: OCC en algunos personajes._

_**Rating T**_

-

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

Capítulo IV: Tu culpa

Molesta, irritante, estorbo..._Sakura. _Daba igual como la llamara, cualquiera de las palabras la definía perfectamente. ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan..._molesta_?

Esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y todo por _culpa de_ _ella. _Sí, de ella. Su antigua compañera de equipo le estaba haciendo pasar un auténtico calvario durante los últimos meses y más especialmente en ese circo de misión.

Lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba provocando. Y a eso tenía que sumarle también el enfado del dobe, aunque eso no era algo que le sorprendiese. Como ya le dijo hace un rato cuando le estaba exigiendo una respuesta, no le iba a gustar. Y así fue.

_- Sasuke, no me tomes por idiota, no con esto. ¿Fue Sakura-chan, verdad?_

_- No te gustará oír la respuesta._

_- Inténtalo._

Estúpido dobe, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan protector? Como que él no hubiera actuado de la misma forma hace tan sólo un par de años. Bufó exasperado. Pero no, tuvo que gritarle sin parar y amenazarle con mil formas en las que podría matarle si volvía a acercarse a la Haruno. Por favor, ¿vencerle? ¿A él? Naruto debía de haber tomado demasiado ramen y haberse intoxicado, estaba alucinando si creía que vencería a un Uchiha. Todavía podía oír sus gritos como si estuviera a su lado.

- ¡Sasuke, te estoy hablando y muy en serio! Luego no digas que no te lo avisé, si te atreves a hacerle algo a Sakura-chan yo--

Ah, sí, en realidad tenía a Naruto a su lado gritándole casi en su oído. Con razón le parecía tan real el recuerdo del principio de la conversación que había tenido con él...

_- ¿Cómo te atreviste teme? ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

_- Si te lo he contado es para que me dejes en paz, no para que sigas sermoneándome._

_- Es que no puedo creerlo, ¡tú! - le señaló con su dedo índice con gran enfado - ¿Qué pretendías viendo a Sakura-chan desnuda? Sabía que últimamente estabas algo raro pero no pensé que fuera a pasar esto. ¿Lo tenías todo planeado? La estabas espiando para aprovecharte del momento oportuno ¡dattebayo!_

_- Para ya Naruto. Simplemente tenía que ir a su casa, era una misión de la Hokage. Fue pura casualidad, justo cuando yo llegué ella estaba saliendo del baño. Fue su culpa. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir medio desnud--?_

_- ¡Teme, es su casa! No tenías que hacer más de lo que se te pidió. Sólo tenías que ir allí, dejarle un mensaje y largarte. Pero nooo, - dijo alargando exageradamente la última palabra - no se te ocurre otra cosa que desnudar a Sakura-chan..._

_Tsk, se quejó por lo bajo. Molesta, por su culpa estaba discutiendo con su mejor amigo. Por su culpa tenía que aguantar esas quejas que en nada tendrían que envidiar a las que le daba su padre de pequeño cuando le comparaba con Itachi._

"_Bla, bla, bla, bla", Naruto seguía hablando sin parar. ¿Acaso no pensaba dejar de hablar en algún momento? Definitivamente estaba siendo un día muy largo._

El rubio se detuvo, parece que estaba esperando a que él le contestase ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo? Ah sí, que no se atreviera a hacerle nada a _Sakura-chan_. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de llamarla de esa manera tan infantil?

- Dobe, no le voy a hacer nada. Deja de armar tanto escándalo, no es para tanto.

Naruto volvió a adoptar una postura seria y le miró de una manera que hacía años que no lo hacía, quizás desde que el moreno abandonó la villa.

- Sasuke, te conozco. No pienso decirte nada más. Pero estas avisado, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si vuelves a hacer otra tontería como esa.

- Hmph - gruñó mientras se alejaba de su lado - fue prácticamente un accidente. - Con esto comenzó a alejarse y salir de la habitación, tomar un poco el aire le vendría bien.

- ¿Accidente? - Se rió el rubio cuando se quedó solo. No había ni rastro de la seriedad que había mostrado con Sasuke, ahora sólo se podía ver su sonrisa habitual.

Continuó riendo divertido. _Sí, estaba extraño._ Pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo. Volvió su mirada a la ventana y decidió salir él también a dar una vuelta.

.

* * *

.

.

Se pasó el resto del día dando vueltas por esa enorme casa y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el jardín. Le recordaba tanto a la casa en la que vivió durante su infancia... ¡Como añoraba aquella época de su vida!

Después de un par de horas, viendo que ya el cielo prácticamente había oscurecido, decidió que ya era el momento de irse a dormir. "Quizás y con un poco de suerte no vuelva a encontrarme con el dobe", pensó.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Aunque todavía no era muy tarde quizás alguno ya se había ido a descansar. Cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras él se dio cuenta que la habitación se encontraba vacía. No había nadie. Perfecto. No tendría que soportar a nadie fastidiándole. Cualquier miembro de su equipo tenía la habilidad de enfadarle con demasiada facilidad. Qué cualidad más particular tenían en común sus antiguos compañeros.

Se encontraba abriendo la cremallera de su saco cuando el ruido de la puerta del baño llamó su atención. Parece que no se encontraba tan solo después de todo. Se levantó lentamente, era Sakura quien salía del baño.

Miró su atuendo.

Su garganta se secó al instante y empezó a sentir palpitar su corazón en varias partes de su cuerpo. Apartó su mirada de la chica.

"Tsk, molesta. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir con ese pijama? Por favor, _eso_, no se podía considerar pijama." - Pensó.

Lentamente se incorporó mientras volvía a elevar su rostro. Pero apenas pudo moverse de donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de la chica. Parecía como si le hubieran atrapado en un gentjutsu, estaba paralizado. De hecho estaba convencido de que con un simple "kai" no se escaparía. ¿Había mencionado ya lo molesta que le parecía?

- Sasuke_-kun..._

_Su voz, otra razón más para no mover un músculo. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no le llamaba así..._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó la chica._

_- Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado. - Dijo tratando de engañarla, jamás aceptaría que su presencia le perturbaba. _

_La kunoichi le miró extraño._

_- ¿De qué? ¿De esta misión de rango A?- Le preguntó con burla. - Yo creo que no te encuentras nada bien. - Se acercó poco a poco al chico, con pasos muy lentos pero decididos y deslizó suavemente la mano por su mejilla izquierda._

_En ese momento su respiración ya se había vuelto agitada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por la mera visión que tenía delante y un pequeño tacto de su antigua compañera de equipo? Esto no podía estar pasando. _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Se asustó._

_¿Qué es lo que hacía que no pudiera rechazarla como otras veces? Sí, su estúpido mini-pijama. La próxima vez, se inventaría alguna excusa y engañaría a Naruto para quemarlos todos. Evidentemente tendría que conseguir que el dobe pareciera el auténtico culpable._

_- Estas caliente. - Afirmó la joven con los ojos cerrados. _

_- ¿T-tan fácil puedes medir la temperatura? - ¿Sasuke con dificultad para hablar?_

_- Contigo es...muy fácil. - Sonrió con picardía abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Acercándose aún más a él. _

_Sasuke agarró su muñeca para que no se acercara más pero con ese movimiento sólo consiguió que quedara más pegada a su cuerpo. ¿Su intención había sido alejarla o acercarla? _

_- Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me tienes miedo? No quieres que esté cerca de ti, se que algo te da miedo. - Le susurró en su oído, su aliento le golpeó con la misma intensidad que si lo hubiera hecho con uno de sus puñetazos cargados de chakra. Giró su rostro y sin querer comenzó a respirar del mismo aire que el de ella._

_- ¿El qué es, Sasuke-kun? Dí-me-lo - Pronunció lenta y dolorosamente. En esos momentos sólo podía ver sus labios moviéndose con gran provocación._

_Y eso fue más de lo que podía resistir. Ya pensaría más tarde en las consecuencias de de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sólo podía pensar en lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Y con esos pensamientos, la agarró de uno de sus brazos y la giró empujándola hasta la pared, dejándola acorralada entre ésta y su propio cuerpo._

_La besó con ímpetu pues sabía que esa situación no volvería a repetirse. Y ella..., ella le respondía con la misma intensidad. Empezó a realizar suaves movimientos con la mano que tenía en el brazo de la chica desplazando la otra a su cintura para comenzar así su ascenso. Mientras tanto ella se dedicaba a recorrer su amplia espalda con sus manos haciéndole sentir más desesperado todavía, con más ansiedad por continuar. _

_Dejó por un momento su boca para continuar recorriendo la piel de su cuello, respirando su olor, suspirando en su piel. No fue consciente de en que momento su mano había capturado su muslo y lo había elevado hasta situarlo en un ángulo de noventa grados. Sakura como respuesta se acercó más si era posible a su cuerpo, a su entrepierna para ser exactos, que palpitaba descontroladamente, anticipando sensaciones. Jadeó y volvió a tomar sus labios cuando la joven comenzó a rozarle con pequeños movimientos contra esa parte que pedía a gritos un mayor contacto. _

_No podía parar y lo más importante, no quería parar. Era consciente de que la forma tan estúpida en la que había comenzado todo, pero si en algo se caracterizaba un Uchiha era por terminar las cosas que empezaba. Y esta vez no sería diferente. Sakura no se iba a escapar del pequeño juego que ella misma había provocado, porque todo esto había sido su culpa, ¿verdad?_

_Seguía sosteniendo y acariciando su muslo con su mano mientras con la otra ahora masajeaba uno de sus pechos y al mismo tiempo le respondía con sus caderas a sus movimientos terriblemente incitantes, dando pequeños empujones con su pelvis. Sabía que ella estaba tan excitada como él porque no paraba de gemir su nombre._

_- S-sasuke-kun... - Él sólo gruñó de satisfacción. ¡Cómo le gustaba oír su nombre de esa manera!_

_- Sasuke-kun, _Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!_ - _Un momento, ese tono ya no era para nada excitado.

La miró, estaba en medio de la habitación, a tan sólo unos pasos de donde se encontraba él. _Otra vez, _otro de esos condenados sueños, sólo que esta vez no se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Ahora, estaba despierto y se había imaginado todo tan sólo con verla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Es increíble cómo esas tres únicas palabras le hicieron recordar el principio de la situación vivida, y eso le hizo estremecerse.

- Hmph - le contestó de la única manera que sabía la alejaría, es curioso, pero de alguna forma eso también le producía cierto _dolor._

¿Pero por qué no retrocedía?

- Yo creo que no te encuentras nada bien. Te ves más pálido de lo normal. - Aseguró. Maldita sea, estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto por los demás?

- Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Se acercó poco a poco al chico, con pasos muy lentos pero decididos y elevó su mano para acercarla a su rostro.

"_Oh, por Dios, por Dios, por Dios." _Pensó asustado. La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado parecida a la que acababa de imaginar. Era su culpa, siempre lo era.

Nervios, ¿de qué? Y de un momento a otro comenzó a sudar. A pesar de todo trató de no exteriorizarlo, de actuar como siempre. Pero no dejó que le tocara siquiera. Apartó su mano de un manotazo, sin ningún tipo de consideración. No se encontraba en condiciones físicas para soportar otra escenita, menos aún cuando ahora se trataba de una completamente real. Era algo extraño, por una parte deseaba que se hiciera realidad y por otra, no.

Vio que su rostro reflejaba algunas marcas de enfado, pero no duraron demasiado, enseguida volvió a recuperar su compostura de siempre.

- Estoy bien. - Respondió finalmente mientras pasaba por donde estaba ella y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Después de todo, llevaba meses conviviendo con estas situaciones. Sin embargo todo se había descontrolado cuando la encontró en su casa medio desnuda y por su puesto el estar conviviendo estos días. Se le estaba haciendo todo más difícil, por lo que a veces sin darse cuenta, sus acciones llegaban a traicionarle.

Se tensó siendo plenamente consciente de cómo se encontraba su cuerpo después de lo ocurrido. Y es que uno no es de piedra, y otras partes de su cuerpo, tampoco. Genial, ahora tendría que darse una ducha de agua bien fría.

.

* * *

.

.

Otro día más. ¿Cuántos llevaban ya? Solamente tres, pero realmente pareciera que llevaban mucho más tiempo. Cuando despertó se volteó para comprobar si la kunoichi de su equipo todavía seguía durmiendo. Sin embargo ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Seguramente ahora estaría enfadada por lo que _ocurrió_ anoche. "Mierda, ¿por qué ahora se sentía culpable?" Se dijo para sí. Jamás se cansaría de repetirlo, ¡en verdad Sakura podía llegar a ser tan molesta! Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a preocuparse por lo que le dijera o dejara de decir pero la realidad es que aunque lo negara, así era. No podía evitar tener esos pensamientos cuando ella se encontraba relacionada de alguna manera. ¿Desde cuándo ese cambio?

Poco después llegó hasta el lugar más céntrico y amplio de la casa que era donde se reunían al inicio de la mañana, para recibir instrucciones, según decían sus ex-senseis.

Notó que tal y como estaban sentados, había una clara división de sexos. Chicas por un lado, por supuesto, con miradas asesinas, y chicos con miradas mayoritariamente indiferentes. Sólo la chica Hyuuga rompía esa tendencia al estar sentada junto a Naruto. Decidió sentarse entre el jinchuuriki y Sai que parecían empezar a tener una de sus habituales discusiones.

Exceptuando los gritos del rubio y las palabras justas y serias de Sai no había ningún tipo de ruido ni charla en la sala. Revisando lo que hacía cada uno vio a los que fueran miembros del equipo 8 con el pulgar hacia arriba mirando en dirección de Hinata, quien únicamente miraba avergonzada y ligeramente incómoda hacia el suelo. Bueno, parecía que no todos se llevaban mal entre ellos.

Al poco tiempo, Asuma intentó hacer que Naruto parara de hablar pero fue inútil. Entonces se oyó su fuerte voz que gritó "Shikamaru". Para ser seguido de un "Kage Mane no jutsu". Inmediatamente Naruto dejó de moverse y hablar.

- Bien, esto es sólo para poder hablar sin interrupciones. - Sonrió Asuma.

- ¡Caray lo útil que habría sido ese jutsu hace algún tiempo! - Dijo con cierta envidia Kakashi.

- Lo sé - dijo feliz y orgulloso Sarutobi. - Es muy práctico para casos como ese - Esto último mirando hacia el rubio, quien imposibilitado de hablar o quejarse sólo se veía como empezaba a lloriquear con dificultad.

- Bien, chicos - Empezó Asuma un poco más alto. - Ante los problemas que se dieron en el último día, hemos decidido hacer algo más cooperativo y que no suponga malos entendidos entre vosotros.

- ¡¡Vamos a jugar!! - Exclamó Gai con su habitual alegría.

En este momento todos comenzaron a prestar más atención a la conversación. ¿A jugar? ¿Qué es esto?

- Gai, todavía no es tu turno.

- Pero es que ustedes tienen tan poca energía y apenas muestran efusividad, ¡así es más aburrido! ¡Tienen que gritar con más ganas! Si no, nuestros pequeños polluelos no se esforzarán tampoco. Si el maestro no enseña, el alumno no aprende. - Afirmó con convicción.

- Gai. - Le cortó Kakashi.

- ¡Ah mi eterno rival!, esta vez si estarás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? - Se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarle con excesiva efusividad provocando que Kakashi fuera zarandeado como un muñeco de trapo.

- Gai - repitió otra vez con cierta dificultad - No creo que a los chicos les quede tanto por aprender de nosotros como para llamarlos polluelos.

Seguía pegado a su cuello. Uno, dos, tres...contaba mentalmente, pero no le soltaba.

- Creo que Lee estaba corriendo 100 vueltas a la mansión, seguro que le encantaría que fueras a acompañarlo y animarlo.

Antes de que hiciera la última pregunta una mancha verde enorme corría hacia la puerta gritando: "_mi querido y eterno pupilo, ¡él si que demuestra una gran llama de la juventud!"_

- Gracias Kakashi, ya vendrán después los dos, seguro que Gai le explica todo a Lee. - Kakashi únicamente dio un ligero cabeceo como respuesta a todo lo que le decía. - Como decía... ¡vaya!, la ventaja de estar tan enfadados es que ni siquiera discuten ni me interrumpen. - Se rió el mismo. - Vale, quizás eso no resulta gracioso. - Reconoció con pesar.

Sai se llevó una mano a su barbilla como si hubiera estado pensando e iba a preguntar o decir algo a Asuma. Pero éste le interrumpió antes.

- Naruto no cuenta, Sai.

- Oh. - Siguió sonriendo igual que antes como si no hubiera habido ningún dialogo entre ellos.

- Por segunda vez, intentaré explicar lo que vamos a hacer a continuación. - Se acerca suspirando a un armario de detrás y saca una caja de tamaño mediano y de color verde intenso con el símbolo de la hoja plateado en el centro. - ¿Saben qué es esto? No, ¿verdad? Puede parecer un común juego de mesa - levanta la tapa de la caja y les muestra un tablero con varios colores - pero ha sido creado recientemente por los mejores historiadores de Konoha. Contiene infinidad de preguntas desde que se creo la aldea, curiosidades, técnicas...por eso le han llamado "F.U.C.K.", el ¡Fabuloso y Único Conocimiento de Konoha!

- No sé yo si ese nombre es muy adecuado... - pensó en voz alta uno.

- Cuando el Consejo aprobó esta misión puso como condición que se hiciera una pequeña prueba con este juego. Después de la prueba comenzaran a venderlo a nivel nacional. Estamos en tiempos de paz y ya no nos encargan tantas misiones como antes, de alguna forma hay que intentar conseguir dinero.

- ¿De esta? - Dijo Shikamaru con escepticismo.

- Para que todos jueguen con un poco de entusiasmo vamos a hacer una cosa - Maito Gai entraba junto con Lee y al verlos a todos tan hundidos decidió actuar. - ¡El equipo ganador tendrá un premio!

Los otros tres senseis fijaron su mirada en su persona con algo de miedo y duda.

- ¡Estupendo Gai sensei! ¡Mi equipo ganará ese premio, seguro! ¡Neji, Tenten, vamos!

- ¿Qué será ese premio? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - Insistió el portador del Kyūbi mientras daba varios saltitos de pie.

- Lo que el grupo quiera, les daré lo que decidan. Siempre y cuando se pongan de acuerdo entre todos, claro. - Continuó guiñándole un ojo. - ¡Tienen que demostrar lo unidos que están como grupo y que su llama de la juventud no se apagará jamás!

- Ramen gratis... - susurró únicamente el rubio con los ojos iluminados.

* * *

.

Se habían sentado según sus grupos de gennin. Las reglas eran sencillas, Asuma haría una pregunta y el que creyera saber la respuesta apretaría un pequeño timbre que les habían facilitado. La persona que lo hiciera, sería la única del grupo que podría responder en ese turno. Si acertaba, avanzaría una casilla si no, se volvería a hacer otra pregunta y en ese turno ese grupo no podría responder. El primero que llegara a la última casilla ganaría.

Cuando todos habían comprendido, eligieron una figura para representarles. Cada figura estaba representada por el símbolo de cada una de las aldeas ocultas.

Asuma se dispuso a hacerles la primera pregunta:

- ¿Cuáles son los cinco tipos de chakra básicos?

_(Ringggg)_

_- _¿Naruto? - Preguntó Asuma con duda.

- Eh...chakra, lo sé, esta me la sé. ¡Esperad!

- ¡Baka! ¿Para qué haces la señal si no sabes la respuesta? - Le regañó Sakura.

- Eh... El viento...y... ¿cuál más era?

_**- Maldito Naruto, nos va a hacer perder, yo quería ese premio ¡Shanaroo!**_ - Se quejó internamente la chica.

- No te esfuerces Sakura, es evidente que tu equipo va a perder. No te va a servir de nada tener esa gran frente, con Naruto en tu equipo esto va a ser muy fácil. - Se rió la rubia.

_- ¡El fuego!_

- Eso ya lo veremos Ino-cerda.

_- Eh...., eh... ¿hielo? No, no, ese no. Mmmm ¿cuáles eran los demás? - Se desesperaba tratando de recordar lo que un día le explicó Kakashi. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza revolviendo parte de su cabellera pero aún así los recuerdos no llegaban a él._

- Naruto, el hielo no es correcto, se acabó tu turno.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser, ¡'ttebayo! Ya casi lo tenía.

- Naruto no se te ocurra responder si no estas seguro de la respuesta, ahora no podemos responder en este turno ¡nos van a sacar ventaja! - le regañó su compañera de equipo.

- Siguiente, nombre de los Hokages de la aldea de la hoja.

_(Ringggg)_

- ¿Ino?

- Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze y Hiruzen Sarutobi. - Respondió con confianza y una amplia sonrisa.

- No es correcto.

- No puede ser, ¡los he dicho con nombres y apellidos!

- ¡Ey! Ahí falta Tsunade-obachan, dattebayo.

- Eso es Naruto.

_**- No me lo puedo creer ahora sí se sabía la respuesta....**_ Pero seguramente no se hubiera acordado de los dos, tres o incluso cuatro Hokages anteriores. - Le contestó Sakura a su inner. - _**Sí, es posible, **_se rió divertida.

- Vaya esta es fácil, ¿cuál es la única y más original técnica del famoso Ninja-copia de Konoha?

_(Ringggg)_

- Naruto...

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿pero por qué no le habéis quitado el dichoso pulsador de su alcance? - Se lamentaba la pelirrosa.

- ¿El Sharingan?

- ¡Baka! ¡Esa es una técnica de los Uchiha y precisamente por eso se le conoce como Ninja-copia! - Le decía mientras trataba de estrangularle.- Es el Chidori, Chidori.

- Muy bien Sakura - sonrió su antiguo sensei.

- Eh....lo siento Kakashi pero la respuesta que viene aquí es la super poderosa 1000 años de dolor.

- No puede ser, ¿pero quién ha hecho esas preguntas? Mi técnica es el Chidori.

- Eso, eso, ¡¿quién, quién?! - Le animaba Naruto.

Asuma se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a continuar con las preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es el símbolo que representa al clan Uchih--

_(Ringggg)_

- Naruto has fallado, no puedes responder en esta pregunta. - Le recordó.

Naruto comenzó a gruñir, quejándose de las estúpidas normas y que en el mundo shinobi a veces era necesario romperlas.

_(Ringggg)_

- ¿TenTen?

- Un abanico - respondió alegremente.

- Correcto. Siguiente, ¿cuál es el clan que tiene como dōjutsu de línea sucesoria el Byakugan?

_(Ringggg)_

- ¿Naruto? - Suspiró.

- Mmmm, creo que... - se lleva una mano a la barbilla con pose pensativa. Levanta la cabeza todavía sin decir palabra. Luego vuelve a mirar al frente y se encuentra con la mirada de Hinata. Esto hace que se quede mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

- Vamos Naruto, - empezó a susurrar Sakura - ella siempre te está mirando, tienes que saber que es--

- Ah, ah, ah - le regañó Asuma riendo con malicia - no puedes ayudar a Naruto, Sakura.

Naruto continuaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente, hacia la portadora de esos ojos particularmente perlados. Como si sospechara que la repuesta se encontrara enfrente de él...

- ¡Tiempo!

- ¿Quéeeee? ¡Si estaba a punto de contestar!

- Pero has agotado tu tiempo, tienes que dejar a otros equipos la oportunidad de contestar.

_(Ringggg)_

- El clan Hyuuga, por su puesto.

- Eso es, Neji.

Mientras Naruto lloraba en un rincón, Sakura parecía terminar de rematarle a golpes ¿cómo había podido fallar esa pregunta tan _fácil_? ¡Hasta él debería saberlo! Mientras el resto parecía reírse de la situación. Ver a Naruto fallar esas preguntas y cómo reaccionaba su compañera de equipo había hecho que se redujera la tensión.

Finalmente Sakura se acercó a donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sai con el pulsador en la mano y dejando a un Naruto murmurando pequeñas frases incoherentes.

El juego continuó con diversas preguntas: sobre los sellos utilizados para realizar un jutsu, los principales instrumentos Ninja, los miembros del equipo del sonido, cuál era el elemento del primer Hokage, la técnica que se utiliza para la invocación de animales...

La mayoría se encontraba muy emocionada con la idea de ganar a los demás ¿no habían dicho que era estúpido? Sin embargo, ahí estaban Ino y Sakura lanzándose miradas de las cuales se podía observar la tensión. Naruto y Kiba se gritaban mutuamente. Incluso Neji o Sasuke sonreían casi imperceptiblemente con superioridad pues pensaban que ellos ganarían a los otros equipos.

- ¡Esta puede ser la última pregunta! Hagamos un repaso. Si acierta el equipo de Gai, ganan. Una casilla detrás está el equipo 7. Al equipo 8 le faltan tres preguntas y al 10, unas cinco.

_**- A por ellos, ¡shanaroo!**_

- ¿En que año atacó el Kyūbi la aldea?

En un rapidísimo movimiento Naruto le robó el pulsador a Sakura... _(Ringggg)_

- ... -

- Naruto, no te quedes callado, ¡contesta!

El rubio reía con nerviosismo. Para una vez que Sakura se había despistado en todo este rato y había conseguido robarle el aparato. Pero esta vez si que se la sabía, ¿verdad?

- Idiota, te está preguntando en que año naciste - se quejó amargamente en un susurro.

- Ah...es verdad - se llevó una mano atrás de su nuca, despeinándose levemente. - E-en 1991.

Era increíble pero las preguntas más fáciles le tocan al equipo 7 y justo en esas ocasiones Naruto había intentado responder, fallando casi siempre. Sin embargo, entre todos finalmente habían conseguido acertar la mayoría.

- Bien vamos a ponernos serios - dijo Naruto de repente con cierto brillo en sus ojos. - ¡Ahora estamos empatados!

**- **¿Cuáles son los cuatro ingredientes principales para preparar un buen plato de Ramen típico de Konoha?

_(Ringggg)_

¿Pero quién pulsó...?

- Esta sí me la sé, ¡dattebayo! Lo como todos los días, - sonrió feliz - cerdo hervido, brotes de bambú, eh..., espinacas....mmmh, esto ya hacen tres....y el otro....

- Arghh ¡_Naruto_! - le regañó desesperada Sakura.

- ¡Ah, sí! - Recordó - ¡Pasta de pescado!

- Correcto, Naruto...han ganado - dijo Asuma dando por fin por terminado el juego.

- Eso no es justo, ¡es trampa! Sakura le ha ayudado - se quejó Ino.

- Ino-cerda, acepta que perdiste y que mi equipo es mejor que el tuyo.

- Sí claro frentona, lo que tu digas - dijo con pena viendo como Naruto se había lanzado en un abrazo sobre sus compañeros tirándolos a todos al suelo mientras daba gritos de alegría. Suspiró y miró a su equipo que se encontraban viendo el techo y comiendo una bolsa de patatas - Esto sí que es problemático. - Y volvió a suspirar pero con una ligera sonrisa.

..

.

* * *

Sobre este capítulo: espero que se entienda bien el esquema temporal que hay al principio. Después de leerlo me dio la impresión de que puede parecer algo confuso. Pero el resumen es que Sasuke en el momento actual recuerda lo que le dijo Naruto en el capí anterior, vuelven al momento actual, empieza a recordar lo que acaban de hablar y después vuelven al momento actual. Me dio por hacer una combinación flash-backs/presente xD

Seguramente se comprenda sin problema, pero aclaro también que cuando Sakura en la última pregunta en la que "regaña a Naruto" en realidad le está diciendo la respuesta, por eso Ino dice que es trampa (:

Y sí, la situación que se refiere a la técnica de Kakashi (mil años de dolor) salió en el final de uno de los capítulos del anime y me pareció graciosa incluirla aqui xDD.

Las cosas que pudieran parecer que se han quedado olvidadas, se retomarán en capítulos posteriores, creo xD Sé que he abusado del uso de la cursiva, pero me gusta mucho utilizarlo como recurso de tiempos pasados, resaltar ciertas palabras...etc, espero que no dificulte al leer. La fantasía de Sasuke comienza desde el mismo momento en que "Sakura" pronuncía el "kun". Así que ya queda bastante claro el pairing del fic...

Bueno después de todo esto, sólo me queda añadir que subí "taaaaan" rápido este capí ante la perspectiva de que voy a estar un mes sin ordenador U.U (todo un record...) así que tardaré un poquito en ponerme luego al dia :( pero bueno, ¡mientras tendré tiempo para pensar en cómo continuarlo!

Por lo demás sólo espero que les haya gustado la conti.

Besossss, byeee!!!! (:


	6. Día 3: Demasiado tiempo libre

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

_Advertencia: OOC en algunos personajes._

_**Rating T**_

-

..

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

**..**

Capítulo V - Día 3: Demasiado tiempo libre 

Desde el mismo momento en que terminaron el juego, Naruto comenzó a abrazar a todos y a tratar de convencerles de que el mejor premio era sin duda "comer todo lo que puedieran en Ichiraku, dattebayo".

Primero lo intentó con Sai, el cual no le dio mucha importancia al premio y mucho menos el que había elegido su compañero puesto que como decía no habría mucha diferencia a como cuando quedaban para recordar sus antiguos días como equipo 7.

Sakura no se dejó que se le acercará, en cuanto vio con que intenciones se acercaba levantó un puño en alto haciendo que el rubio parara su carrera y se alejara de él sin darle más tiempo que gritar unos cuantos "Sakura-chans".

Después se acercó a su siguiente objetivo que era con quien pensaba, lo tendría más difícil: Sasuke. Él era el peor amigo que un Ninja pudiera tener. No sólo no consiguió convencerle si no que además comenzó a insultarle en lo que venía siendo su manera habitual.

No sería fácil convencerlos, pero él también tenía sus armas, pronto iban a conocer a Naruto Uzumaki en acción.

.

* * *

.

Habían decidido reunirse las cuatro después de comer. Puesto que para esa tarde no había programadas más actividades, les pareció buena idea juntarse para charlar.

Y así se encontraban en la habitación de Tenten. Su tema principal había sido criticar la misión en la que se encontraban inmersas. Parecían estar de acuerdo en que no era de su agrado. Poco a poco los temas de conversación se fueron agotando y fue a Tenten a quien se le ocurrió una forma de entretenerse: con cartas de la buena ventura.

Cuando no estaba entrenando o no le había sido encargada ninguna misión le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ese hobby. Era una suerte que las hubiera incluido dentro de su equipaje en esta ocasión.

Al principio la pelirrosa y la rubia se habían reído de ella por creer en esas 'tonterías'. Ante sus burlas, la castaña giró su rostro ligeramente avergonzada pero afirmó que si no querían creer en predicciones, por lo menos lo vieran como una manera de distraerse y reírse.

- "Pero puedo aseguraros que a veces aciertan _demasiado_." - Les aseguró mirándolas con gran convicción en sus ojos. - "¿Cómo creéis que supe que Gai-sensei nos regalaría a todo mi equipo su traje de mallas verdes?"

Las dos ahogaron una exclamación de horror al intentar imaginarse a Neji y Tenten con _ese uniforme Ninja._ Hinata les confirmó que no hace mucho vio a su primo tratando de esconderse cuando llegaba a su casa con ese traje puesto pero que se negó a dar ninguna explicación de lo que había pasado.

Según les explicó Tenten, tenían que ir de una en una. Ino se ofreció voluntaria para ser la primera, por lo visto al final le había parecido muy graciosa la idea.

La castaña sólo sonreía confiada de que conseguiría asombrarlas. Le tendió el mazo de cartas a Ino para que las barajara, le siguió dando las instrucciones pertinentes que había que realizar en cada sesión. Que cortase tres veces la baraja pensando en algo que la hiciera sentirse bien para después hacer tres montones con las cartas.

- "Me parece que esto es demasiado sencillo para que pueda funcionar, Tenten." - Se quejó la rubia.

- "No te fíes de las apariencias, además lo más difícil viene ahora con la interpretación, y eso es lo que debo hacer yo." - Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca algo tétrica y de gran concentración que junto con la creciente oscuridad de la tarde hicieron que la rubia dejara de hablar y se recostara ligeramente asustada en el respaldo de su silla.

- "¿Y pueden responder a algo que se les pregunte en concreto?"- Preguntó con excesivo entusiasmo la pelirrosa.

- "Claro que no. Las cartas sólo te responden aquello que consideran es necesario saber. No cualquier tontería. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ganas de saber de todas formas?"

- "Mmmmm....Nada."- Dudó - "Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad, nada más".

_**- '¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cómo crees que esta tontería te va a ayudar a descubrir al pervertido?' - **_Le amenazó su inner.

- "Era una posibilidad." - Murmuró casi para ella misma.

Después de la primera predicción de las cartas hicieron que Ino dejará de reírse y empezara a escuchar con más atención, el tema del que hablaban se le hacía muy interesante. La primera carta que se había revelado fue el As de copas, que según le interpretó Tenten significaba el inicio de un gran amor. Su mente se hizo una clara idea de con quien le gustaría que esto sucediese. Pero las siguientes palabras de la morena le hicieron refunfuñar y mirar para otro lado.

- "Vaya, que raro, este es el diablo pero aparece invertido."

- ¿Y...? - Le apremió la Yamanaka.

- "Bueno, es una carta _extraña,_ especialmente cuando aparece _así, _invertida_._ Representa uno de los mayores fallos del ser humano, el hecho de preferir la ilusión a la verdad. ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que contar, Ino? Te has quedado más pálida de lo normal - le preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

- "Por su puesto que no, esto sólo son una sarta de tonterías, tu misma dijiste que era para divertirnos un rato. Así que venga, termina de una vez."

- "Está bien, está bien. Que prisas tienes ahora por terminar... ¡Oh, es increíble!" - Exclamó sorprendida. - "Esta última, es la estrella, tiene múltiples significados pero me parece sorprendente que aparezca porque uno de esos significados ya ha aparecido en las cartas de antes, es el de que--"

- "¿Cuál? ¿El de la mentira?"

- "Yo no he dicho nada de mentiras, Ino" - le respondió aumentando sus sospechas - "me refiero al de que aparecerá un gran amor. Pero pueden ser más cosas, como claridad de visión o una ayuda inesperada".

- "Oh, ¿de verdad?" - fue lo único capaz de decir la rubia. Se recostó en su sitio y a partir de ese momento permaneció con la mirada ausente y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían.

Fue el turno de Hinata, según Tenten las cartas que había elegido, la sacerdotisa, el rey de copas y el príncipe de bastos representaban la paciencia, una gran disposición a brindar su ayuda cuando fuese necesario y a un hombre joven y energético y atrevido que puede ser noble y generoso, pero también violento y apresurado.

- "E-es impresionante." - Afirmó una confundida Sakura. - Has acertado completamente con Hinata, ¡incluso aparece el idiota de Naruto!"

- "S-sakura." - Tartamudeó una Hinata totalmente cohibida.

- "Vamos Tenten, me toca, ¡espero que aciertes tanto como con Hinata!"

La morena llevó a cabo el mismo proceso que las otras dos. Se quedó bastante pensativa con la primera carta que apareció en escena, pero no prefirió no decir nada de momento. Más cuando descubrió la segunda no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de profundo asombro.

- "Es muy extraño que dos cartas sean reincidentes." - Ante el silencio de sus compañeras continuó para tratar de aclararles - "Quiero decir que ocurre como con Ino, ambas significan lo mismo. Son el as de bastos y la muerte."

Viendo que ahora contaba con la completa atención de las demás, sonrió con orgullo. Ya no les parecía tan tonto el pequeño juego, ¿eh?

- "Ambas representan el nacimiento de un nuevo ser o una evolución desde un estado a otro. Y esta última..." - continuó mientras giraba la última carta - "es el príncipe de copas, representa una proposición o invitación."

- "Eso suena tremendamente extraño, no hay quien entienda lo que puede significar." - Justificó Ino con desdén.

- "Fue divertido verte hacer estas cosas" - Se rió la pelirrosa. "Pero será mejor que me vaya, quiero acostarme pronto para no encontrarme con Naruto, ha estado todo el día tratando de convencernos sobre el premio de Gai-sensei".

Se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió al salón-comedor. Había algo que le hacía sentir extraña, no estaba convencida de si podía tratarse de las cosas que había estado diciéndoles Tenten. No sabía muy bien que pensar, era como un presentimiento de que había algo que no estaba bien.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque justo en el momento en el que pasaba por la puerta de la que debía ser otra de las múltiples habitaciones _algo_ tiró con fuerza de su brazo.

Todo pasó muy rápidamente, apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar para tratar de defenderse, lo que le hizo pensar que quienquiera que fuese debía de ser un excelente shinobi. Apenas notó cómo la atrapaban.

_**-'Deja de pensar tonterías. Sasuke-kun no va a tratar de raptarte para llevarte a un rincón y--'**_

_¡Eso ya lo sé! _Le cortó a su inner con gran enfado mientras sacaba un kunai del bolsito de su espalda. No llegó ni siquiera a blandirlo, enseguida el desconocido le atrapó la muñeca y la volteó empujándola contra la pared de la habitación en la que la había introducido. Iba a defenderse con un certero golpe de su rodilla en la parte del sujeto en cuestión cuando se dio cuenta de la crispada mirada que estaba posada en ella.

- "¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Preguntó con gran asombro por ver quién era y qué estaba haciendo. - "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Naruto o a Sai?" - Siguió ahora algo preocupada.

- "Hmp, no, están bien, si por bien entiendes que el dobe se haya dejado dibujar desnudo por el otro idiota".

- "¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Naruto y a Sai? No entiendo."

-"Hmph, para conseguir tener su voto a favor para comer todo el ramen por ganar la prueba de esta mañana."

Sakura asintió lentamente. Sí, era posible, Naruto era capaz de cualquier cosa por comer todo ese ramen y Sai...bueno Sai tenía una rara y extraña obsesión por el tamaño de los pen--

_**- 'Sasuke-kun se ve todavía mucho mejor desde esta perspectiva."**_

Sólo entonces Sakura fue consciente de la forma en la que se encontraban. Su espalda se encontraba totalmente recostada contra la pared. Una de las manos del chico apretaba firmemente su muñeca e incluso creía sentir que por momentos su agarre aumentaba. Definitivamente el moreno se encontraba más cerca de lo que era estrictamente necesario.

- "V-vale Sasuke, ¿entonces qué pasa? Me has asustado" - Jamás le había visto _así_ y tan cerca de ella, eso le hizo pensar que algo debía haberles ocurrido a los demás.

- "¿Qué es lo qué está pasando?" - Le preguntó mirándole a sus ojos jade.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin terminar de entender la pregunta. _¿Cómo que qué estaba pasando? ¿Con la misión? ¿Naruto se había pasado presionándolo para chantajearle? ¿O a qué se estaba refiriendo?_, Pensó.

- "N-no, no te entiendo Sasuke. ¿A qué te refieres?" - Preguntó cada vez más nerviosa.

_**- '¡Ojala y sea verdad mi teoría del rincón!'**_

- "Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, no te hagas la tonta. Él mismo me lo contó todo ayer." - Le echó en cara.

- "¿Él? De verdad que no te entiendo a qué te refieres Sasuke..."

Sasuke se acercó un poco más hasta permanecer a tan sólo unos centímetros de su piel, con su mirada intentando penetrar en la de ella. Intentando intimidarla para que le revelara todo. Y sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero eso era imposible, Kiba se lo habíacontado todo.

_**- '¡Teoría del rinconcito, teoría del rinconcito!**_ ' - Animaba su inner al ver las últimas acciones del moreno.

- "Sabes perfectamente que me estoy refiriendo a Kiba. Él mismo me lo contó." - Dijo finalmente entrecerrando sus ojos, decirlo con palabras se hacía más difícil de lo que pensó en un primer momento.

- "¿Con Kiba?" - Toda esta situación le parecía irreal. ¿Sasuke parecía estarle reclamando que ella tenía algo con el Inuzuka? Sólo el pensamiento le hacía reír. En cualquier caso no iba a permitir que la tratara como lo estaba haciendo.

- "Lo primero Sasuke, sigo sin entender a que te refieres con eso de Kiba, no sé que es lo que te habrá dicho. Y segundo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con los demás."

Esas palabras tan directas hicieron mella en el ego del portador del sharingan. Él sabía que Sakura tenía razón. ¿Desde cuando se comportaba de esa manera? Pero en esos momentos los pensamientos racionales no tenían lugar en su cabeza, se estaba dejando llevar. En respuesta a las palabras de Sakura, apegó su cuerpo al de ella.

_Bien, la invasión del espacio personal no parece ser algo que respete_, pensó la pelirrosa mientras cerraba los ojos instintivamente. Sintió como se cortaba su respiración y no era precisamente porque estuviera apretándola tanto con su cuerpo como para impedírselo. Se trataba más bien de la sensación de tener el pecho de él sobre el suyo, su respiración sobre su rostro, sus piernas enroscadas en las suyas, su aparentemente enorme...

Uff, sus pensamientos no le iban a ayudar a pensar fríamente.

_**- '¡Teoría del rinconcito, teoría del rinconcito!**_ ' - Seguía gritando inner Sakura con sus manos unidas a modo de súplica.

Y por lo visto su inner tampoco. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que el Uchiha tenía fija su mirada clavada en la de ella. Negro vs jade. Nunca antes había sentido que le hubiera mirado de esa forma, de hecho nadie le había hecho sentir lo que Sasuke con tan solo una mirada. Y lo peor vino cuando en un susurro comenzó a hablarle.

- "¿Y bien _Sakura_?"

Su voz le parecía tan atrayente como para una serpiente amaestrada podía serle el sonido de una flauta. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. Por mucho que tratara de ocultar su estado de ansiedad por tener tan cerca a su excompañero de equipo, su mirada asustada y su galopante corazón la delatarían.

- "¿Q-qué?"

_A todo lo anterior sumémosle una nueva y recién descubierta timidez que ha hecho que empiece a tartamudear,_ pensó con ironía.

- "Sólo quiero que me digas qué es lo que tienes con Kiba." Emitió.

¿Desde cuando a él le importaba ese tipo de cosas? Sasuke nunca se había preocupado por ella. Es más nunca se había molestado en preguntarle por sus problemas. ¿Y ahora le preguntaba por su vida amorosa?

- "Te lo voy a decir más claramente, Sasuke." - Se dirigió con el tono más frío que fue capaz de elaborar. - "Métete en tus asuntos. Nunca te has preocupado por mí. ¿Qué te importa si tengo algo o no con Kiba?"

Sasuke parecía enfadarse más cada vez que Sakura no sólo no le respondía a su pregunta, si no que le contestaba de esa manera.Y como consecuencia cada vez que algo así ocurría, él inconscientemente se acercaba aún más a su rostro. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto pensaría que se trataba de una situación romántica.

- "Podías pensar un poco en el pobre Naruto." - Patético, la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza: utilizar al dobe de Naruto. - "Intenta ponerte en su lugar, toda la vida ha ido detrás de ti y tu ahora empiezas a darte abrazos y a saber qué más delante de sus narices."

Eso había sido más de lo que era capaz de escuchar. A pesar de todos los sentimientos que se aglutinaban en su interior, y el hecho de que siendo Sasuke el protagonista de todos ellos sólo hacía que más difícil poder controlarlos, no pudo evitar que uno nuevo creciera desde lo más profundo de su ser y eclipsará todo lo demás: _indignación, ira...enfado. _

Con asombrosa rapidez, quizás consecuencia de la reciente ira que inundaba su cuerpo, con el brazo que aún tenía libre acumuló una importante cantidad de chakra dispuesta a golpearle. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida, antes de que llegara si quiera tocarle, el Uchiha le había agarrado también de esa muñeca dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

_**- 'Grrr, ¿cómo se atreve? Aunque sea Sasuke-kun, ¡mátalo!'- **_ Le exigía su inner después de la decepción que había sufrido al saber las intenciones del moreno.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo coincidía con sus pensamientos internos. A estas alturas no podía permitir que el moreno le dañara con sus palabras, pero aún así, y muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que le seguía doliendo.

- "N-no entiendo Sasuke. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto? Naruto hace mucho tiempo que dejo de verme de esa manera. Además a ninguno os importa lo que yo haga con mi vida."

Tanto valor que había reunido para abordar a Sakura...y ahora no iba a obtener la respuesta que trataba de conseguir. Quizás porque estaba tratando de exigir una respuesta sincera cuando él desde el primer momento no lo había sido. Pero no lo había podido evitar, no quiso responder con sinceridad a las preguntas de ella, no podía.

Sabía que debía decir algo rápido porque la situación en la que se encontraban era tensa e _incómoda_. Su cercanía era tal que seguir así no hacía otra cosa que hacerle sentir un extraño estremecimiento en varias partes de su cuerpo. Aunque agradable era algo que no quería seguir alargando.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra con la que quitarle importancia a la 'conversación' que había mantenido con la pelirrosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una molesta e irritante voz.

- 'Estoy seguro de que Sasuke-teme debe de estar amargado como siempre dentro de alguna de estas habitaciones. ¡Puede que él sepa algo de Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto. _Siempre tan oportuno.

Rápidamente Sasuke se separó de la joven como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura y acabarán de descubrirle. No debió de ser lo suficientemente veloz puesto que el rostro de Naruto, tan alegre y relajado como era habitual en él, se tornó serio en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro de la estancia.

Miró a la chica, parecía como si estuviera aplastada contra la pared a pesar de que ya no existía ninguna fuerza que la obligara a permanecer así. Únicamente le pareció que lucía bastante confusa. Luego enfocó su mirada azulada en su mejor amigo, no le estaba mirando a los ojos, lo cual verdaderamente le preocupaba. Porque eso quería decir que tenía algo que ocultar, y Sasuke Uchiha jamás dejaría de enfrentarse a un problema.

Recordó que no venía sólo y que la situación se podría volver bastante tensa, más de lo que ya era.

- "Mira Kiba, aquí está Sakura-chan, sabía que si no estaba en nuestra habitación o en los jardines, era cuestión de tiempo encontrarla."

- "Sakura, ¿te importaría acompañarme un rato?" - Le preguntó el castaño desde la puerta de la entrada, sin percibir la situación que acababa de tener lugar.

- "Claro, Kiba" - Respondió la chica, un poco aliviada de poder abandonar el lugar. Por alguna extraña razón no quería darle a Naruto una explicación de qué es lo que había visto al entrar. Sinceramente no estaba segura ni que responder.

Abandonó la pequeña sala con una sonrisa dirigida al Inuzuka, lo cual provocó en el Uchiha una extraña sensación de amargor en la garganta. Frustrado, únicamente pudo cerrar sus puños con fuerza, en una forma de hacer calmar la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

- "Teme..."

- "Cállate, Naruto."

- "¿Por qué no hablas con ella abiertamente?"

- "Hmph"

- "Ya sé que tu orgullo te impide decir a los demás lo que sientes" - continuó el rubio como si el anterior gruñido hubiera sido una respuesta coherente y la hubiera entendido perfectamente.- "pero no puedes esperar a que Sakura-chan vaya a ir detrás de ti pidiéndote una cita y gritando sin parar lo mucho que le gustas". - Aclaró no sin cierta ironía al referirse a su epoca de genin.

En esta ocasión no recibió ninguna respuesta, el Uchiha únicamente tenía la mirada perdida en uno de los grandes ventanales que ofrecían una espléndida vista. Su único impulso había sido apretar sus puños con más fuerza todavía.

- "No me malinterpretes Sasuke, yo no sé qué es lo que siente Sakura-chan por ti"- que gran mentiroso se había vuelto, casi hasta se lo podía creer él mismo. - "Lo que quiero decir es que cuando volviste Sakura estaba muy feliz con sólo saber que estabas aquí, con nosotros, se conformaba con estar a tu lado aunque fuera como compañera de equipo. Ella sabía que tú no le correspondías, así que si por lo menos quería ser tu amiga, tenía que dejar de hostigarte, y dejar de verte como algo más." - Bueno eso último era más o menos verdad.

Sasuke apartó su mirada del paisaje para centrarse en la mirada que parecía denotar un cierto brillo pícaro y continuó.

- "Así que si tanto te molesta que otros se le acerquen, tendrás que hacer algo para evitarlo y saber si ella es tan idiota como para seguir queriéndote o no." - Hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando en si terminar de decirle lo que estaba pensando. - "Además, si sigues sin hacer nada, la vas a terminar perdiendo del todo."

No le contestó nada, pero sabía que su charla al menos le haría pensar.

El moreno se dirigió lentamente a la puerta y cuando estaba con la mano sobre el pomo, se paró y le miró de lado.

- "¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí dentro?" - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- "Hace un rato te vi entrar aquí muy desanimado, supuse que tratarías de hacer algo que te alegra el día."

El Uchiha no dijo nada más y le dirigió una última mirada totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Naruto le conocía lo suficientemente cómo para saber que era una mirada de agradecimiento. No duró mucho, como arrepintiéndose de esa muestra de afecto, en seguida se giró para salir definitivamente de la habitación.

- "Teme..." - suspiró con una mezcla entre diversión y preocupación.

- "Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota que no se entera de nada."

.

* * *

.

Después de haber estado caminando un rato junto a Kiba estuvo cenando con los demás. Al final no tuvo suerte y a pesar de que quería evitar a Naruto, tuvo que sentarse a cenar con él y el resto de su antiguo equipo. El rubio estaba tratando de convencer a sus dos compañeros restantes sobre el bendito premio de Gai. Por lo visto lo que Sasuke le había contado era verdad y Sai se había dejado 'sobornar'.

- "Eso no es justo Naruto, los demás apenas comeremos un tazón y tú 20 o 30, como dijo Sai, no habrá mucha diferencia a cuando quedamos para comer todos juntos." - Le espetó algo molesta la pelirrosa de que estuviera con el mismo tema.

- "¡Pero Sakura-chan...!"

- "No insistas Naruto. Yo preferiría que cada uno pudiéramos elegir nuestro premio, así todos estaríamos conformes."

- "No creo que Gai-san esté dispuesto a gastarse tanto..." - Comentó por primera vez Sai quien todo el rato había permanecido junto al Uchiha en absoluto silencio.

- "Puede que no, pero la verdad es que no es tan mala idea, ¡mientras yo consiga mi ramen!"

- "Será mejor que vayas pensando en otra cosa, no hay forma de que me convenzas para que cambie de opinión. Me niego a volver a comer ramen por lo menos en lo que queda de año." - Dichas estas palabras que provocaron más dolor en el rubio que si miles de kunais se le clavaran en el pecho, se levantó y se despidió de todos los presentes.

- "S-sakura-chan, ¡no seas cruel!" - Gimoteó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Vio como los dos morenos que estaban a su lado también se levantaban pero éstos sin siquiera despedirse. Gruñó con molestia. - "Parece que mi estrategia 'insiste hasta que se cansen' no funciona con el teme y Sakura-chan. Quizás debería empezar a ver otras alternativas." - Comenzó a reírse mientras las facciones de su cara adoptaban una expresión de lo más siniestra.

- "Encontraré la forma de que quieran comer ramen. Si tengo que sobornarlos como a Sai, no habrá problema. Todo sea por conseguir ramen gratis."

.

* * *

.

Volvió a suspirar con pesar mientras se dirigía sólo a la habitación de su grupo. Sai había decidido dar un pequeño paseo de medianoche, _para inspirarse_, le había dicho. Toda esta situación no hacia más que enfadarle. Él nunca se había sentido así, y ahora por culpa de esa molesta pelirrosa no hacía más que pensar cosas que un shinobi no debería pensar, exceptuando tal vez a Jiraiya o a Kakashi.

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos.

No, que pensará en Sakura de esa forma no era tan extraño. Lo único que le ocurría era que sus hormonas comenzaban a alterarse, tarde, pero se habían despertado y simplemente sufría unas consecuencias que no terminaba de ver si eran buenas o no. Pero es completamente normal sentir esto, se decía el moreno, lo único que tengo que hacer es controlarlo. Eso es, autocontrol, nada tenía por qué alterarle si se lo proponía. Porque daría igual lo que Sakura hiciera, no le afectaría en absol--

_Mierda. _Cortó sus pensamientos drásticamente.

Acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación y lo primero que había alcanzado a ver era a Sakura que acababa de darse una vuelta en su futón haciendo que quedará totalmente desarropada.

- "Joder, que difícil es esto del autocontrol." - Murmuró para sí mientras continuaba con su vista fija en el cuerpo de la fémina.

No sé dio cuenta pero había comenzado a acercarse a la chica. Cuando recuperó la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba agachado con una de sus manos dirigiéndose tentativamente hacia el cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

Paró asustado la dirección de su mano. Había dicho que iba a tener autocontrol, además ver a Sakura con su pequeño camisón le hacía temer que ocurriera algo parecido a la noche anterior. A las consecuencias por su puesto, no es que ninguno de los se fuera a lanzar a los brazos del otr--

_Pero que demonios..._

Justo cuando esas palabras cruzaban por su mente, Sakura había dado una vuelta tremendamente extraña mientras le agarraba de una de sus prendas había hecho que el portador del sharingan perdiera el equilibrio y terminara tumbado debajo de su cuerpo.

Dios, esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Respiraba agitado sin saber muy bien donde colocar sus manos. Tenía que tener cuidado de no despertarla, no quería ni imaginarse si le descubría _así._

Colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella para poder tener un poco de espacio por donde poder escaparse. Notó que el tirante de su pijama se había deslizado por su brazo y al bajar un poco su mirada no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en el amplio escote que se revelaba, demasiado como para llegar a ser considerado escote. Se tensó haciendo que no pudiera mover ni un solo músculo.

_Vamos relájate, autocontrol Sasuke, recuerda, autocontrol. _Se repetía así mismo.

_Piensa en su chillona voz, en lo molesta que es, en todas las preguntas estúpidas que hace, en...en como se ve con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, no, mejor sin la toalla... ¡No! ¡Eso no! _

No contaba con que su subconsciente no le iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo. Echó su cabeza para atrás, tratando de tranquilizarse y de recuperar su respiración. Sólo tenía que quitar a Sakura de encima y ya está. Era tremendamente fácil. Además las cosas no podían ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban.

_Error._

Cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, irán a peor. De hecho lo peor que podía suceder en esos momentos ocurrió, y no es que Sakura se despertase, no, era algo más horrible todavía.

La puerta de la habitación se había abierto, revelando una figura envuelta en las sombras de la habitación.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Le preguntó con total tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz.

- "S-sai, ¡no es lo que parece!"

- "Vaya Uchiha, que frase más original."

.

* * *

.

Lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo que este fic parecía totalmente abandonado :( De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, cuando por fin pude ponerme a continuar la historia era incapaz de continuarla...en fin, mis más sinceras disculpas por ello U.U

Respecto a este capi, la parte de las cartas de la buena ventura como aficción de Tenten se me ocurrió cuando ví el databook 3 y en la ficha de Tenten ponía que ese era su hobby (¿alguien de verdad puede creerselo?? xDD) me pareció tan gracioso que decidí reflejarlo en este capi. Y respecto a todas las predicciones que dice y lo demás, no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace ni de sus significados reales xDD simplemente miré un poco por internet y traté de acoplarlo a lo que a mi me interesaba dentro de la historia.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, háganmelo saber!!!

En cuanto a los reviews anónimos...muchas gracias MIKA!

Byeeee!!!!


	7. Día 4: A punto de saber la verdad

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

_Advertencia: OCC en algunos personajes._

_**Rating T**_

-

..

**.:NUEVO PROYECTO:.**

**..**

Capítulo VI: Día 4 - A punto de saber la verdad

.

_Cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, irán a peor. De hecho lo peor que podía suceder en esos momentos ocurrió, y no es que Sakura se despertase, no, era algo más horrible todavía._

_La puerta de la habitación se había abierto, revelando una amplia figura masculina._

_- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Le preguntó con total tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz._

_- "S-sai, ¡no es lo que parece!"_

_- "Vaya Uchiha, que frase más original."_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

.

Apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche. En cuanto Sai entró en la habitación y le descubrió, curiosamente no tuvo ningún problema para quitarse de encima el cuerpo de Sakura.

Tenía que reconocerlo, esas sensaciones le estaban empezando a parecer molestas, quería seguir pensando en que sólo eran los estragos de sus hormonas, pero una sensación aún mucho más extraña le provocaba una gran intranquilidad. Además el imponerse autocontrol no parecía que estuviera funcionando demasiado bien. Sólo tenía que recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, porque había sido su culpa... ¿para qué se había acercado a ella? Si no lo hubiera hecho Sakura no le habría hecho quedar encima de su cuerpo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso era normal hacerle caer así? Sí, eso es, todo había sido culpa de ella.

Por lo menos debía agradecer que había conseguido convencer a Sai de que todo había sido un accidente o al menos parecía que le había creído, sus sonrisas hacían dudar siempre de lo que realmente pensaba el pintor. Todo porque el dobe de Naruto no se enterara de lo que había pasado. Ya bastante le había contado como para que ahora pensase que quería violar a la 'pobre Sakura-chan'.

Se levantó el primero, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación. Sólo de pensar en los ojos pervertidos de Kakashi (¿por qué tenía la impresión de que parece que estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo?), la estúpida sonrisa de Sai recordándole lo que pasó el día anterior, en Naruto (todo él en general, no sabría por qué aspecto decidirse del rubio que le haría enfadarse más) y por su puesto Sakura, pensar en ella ya hacía que esa extraña sensación le embargara de nuevo. No, lo mejor sería salir rápidamente de ahí.

Arregló un poco su futón que durante la noche lo había colocado lo más lejos posible de los otros tres los cuales en cambio permanecían juntos en un intento de circunferencia. Salió de la habitación cuando el sol aún no había ascendido por el horizonte con el firme propósito de poder alejarse e ir a algún lugar solitario en donde poder pensar.

.

* * *

.

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Si no hubiera sido porque había estado perdiendo el tiempo ahora sabría quien era el maldito anbu que le hizo _eso._ Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta en medio de esta peculiar misión, pero a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde.

Recordó las palabras del primer día de su ex-sensei cuando le dijo que no entrenarían mientras estuvieran en esa misión. Y fue por eso que decidió descartar la idea de descubrir al shinobi peleando contra él, descubrirle a golpes, estaba convencida que un solo un golpe en la misma zona en la que le golpeó serviría para descubrirlo. Ahora los recuerdos de esa mañana le provocaban una sensación en el estómago de profunda decepción.

_  
- "¡Vamos chicos! ¡Demuestren lo que es el poder de la juventud! Tienen que demostrar toda la energía que tenemos en Konoha."_

_Claro, nótese como Gai-sensei esta apaciblemente sentado bebiendo un refresco y tomando el sol, mientras los demás se encontraban dando vueltas al enorme jardín de la mansión. Claro, así que fácil es demostrar vitalidad._

_- "¡Con la próxima vuelta, habrán hecho 500! ¡Eso será un nuevo record dentro de los shinobis de Konoha, y en sólo 3 horas!_

_El único que parecía tan fresco era Lee, algunos trataba de seguir su ritmo como si no estuvieran agotados por el desgaste físico, véase, el Uchiha y el Hyuuga. A cada cual más orgulloso. Los demás no se esforzaban por disimularlo, especialmente Shikamaru y Chouji. _

_- "Gai-sensei, nuestra llama de la juventud es tan fuerte que deberíamos llegar a las 1.000 vueltas sólo para asegurarnos que nadie más podrá alcanzar nuestro record."_

_En cuanto le oyeron esa petición, la mayoría se lanzaron hacia él para tratar de silenciarle, en esos momentos no parecían acordarse del agotamiento que hacia que casi no pudiera continuar con la 'tarea'._

_- "¡Qué vitalidad! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!" - Decía entre lágrimas el antiguo sensei. - "Pero no se adelanten, las peleas vendrán ahora __después y serán en parejas__"._

_'¿Qué? ¿Iban a pelear? Pero eso no puede ser... ¡Kakashi les dio a entender que no era posible realizar entrenamientos!' Pensó la pelirrosa. Y eso mismo le preguntó la joven al sensei encargado, como respuesta sólo se pudo oír un fuerte resoplido de Gai._

_- "Estoy seguro de que Kakashi lo hace para fastidiarme" - se quejaba más para sí mismo. - Él sabía perfectamente que esta iba a ser la prueba que yo iba a elegir, ¿cómo ha podido hacerme esto mi mejor rival?_

_A pesar de que no hablaba demasiado alto, la mayoría alcanzó a oírle. Tenten hizo la pregunta en voz alta que todos se estaban preguntando._

_- "¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que esta prueba es suya Gai-sensei?"_

_- "Oh, pero mi querida y delicada flor, mi __estudiante__ más querida, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿A caso no os lo hemos explicado ya?" - Observó su rostro interrogante y de un vistazo comprobó que los demás se encontraban con la misma duda y decidió continuar. _

_- "Cada uno de nosotros tiene el encargo de hacer una prueba cada día, Kurenai las charlas, Asuma el juego entre grupos y yo he decidido hacer la mejor y más sana de las pruebas: un poco de entrenamiento para pasar a unas pequeñas competiciones en combates de parejas."_

_- "¿Un poco ha dicho?" - Dejó escapar en un suspiro Naruto al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo en busca de más aire._

_Poco a poco, sus amigos fueron haciendo lo mismo. Unos más disimuladamente se apoyaron ligeramente sobre el tronco de un árbol, otros se sentaron bruscamente en el suelo y alguno simplemente dejó de correr._

_- "¿No van a ser 1.000 entonces?"_

_Antes trataron de abalanzarse sobre él, y ahora lo consiguieron. Fue una suerte que Gai no pareciera haberle oído ninguna de las dos veces, si no con seguridad hubiera hecho caso de la sugerencia del que fue su alumno favorito. _

_Aprovecharon para descansar mientras terminaba de agruparlos en parejas como había dicho. _

_Todo resultó ser como un entrenamiento tan habitual como el solían hacer todos los días, salvo por el hecho de que al estar dirigiéndolo Gai era mucho más...intenso. Sakura maldijo su suerte puesto que ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que de 13 personas y tres sean chicas, le toque pelear con dos de ellas? De vez en cuando trató de acercarse a Gai-sensei para convencerle de que por lo menos le dejara combatir con una persona más. Y aunque el se mostraba totalmente ilusionado con su voluntariedad, los demás senseis se lo impidieron alegando que eso implicaría hacer más combates para los demás y que entonces esa prueba se alargaría demasiado. _

_Finalmente se dio por vencida de haber perdido una oportunidad tan estupenda para poder pelear con alguno de los chicos. De todas formas con la suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente, seguro le hubiera tocado pelear con la única chica que no lo había hecho, con Hinata._

_Parece que tendría que buscar otras formas de averiguar quién era el anbu. Tenía que haber algo en lo que no hubiera pensado, algo que le diera una pista..._

_.  
_

- "Ne, nee, neee Sakura-chan te he visto con muchas ganas de pelear antes, dattebayo. ¿Te ocurre algo?" - Le preguntó su ex-compañero de equipo mientras corría tratando de alcanzarla.

- "¿Eh?" - Salió de sus pensamientos al ver quién la llamaba. - "No es nada Naruto". - Trató de sonreír para que dejara de preocuparse, tampoco era algo tan grave si lo pensaba un poco.

- "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?"

Le miró emocionada, ¿quién sino él sería capaz de decirle algo tan tierno? Afirmó levemente con la cabeza, mostrándole una gran sonrisa de gratitud.

- "Bueno...entonces....ya que sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, ¡podrías demostrarme el tuyo dándome tu voto para elegir ramen como premio!"

_**- "¡¡Baka!!" - **_Le insultó enfurecida su inner -_** "¡Es increíble lo bien que sabe estropear los mejores momentos!"**_

El rostro de la pelirrosa se transformo en una extraña mueca fantasmagórica a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con un naciente instinto asesino. ¡Y ella que pensaba que estaba preocupado! Sólo se estaba preocupando por él mismo.

_**- "¡Dale la paliza de su vida, Shanaroo!"**_

- "¡¡¡Narutooooo!!!"

Se alejó respirando con dificultad. Ese idiota le había interrumpido cuando estaba tratando pensar en algo que era importante. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para descubrir al ero-anbu. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo le parecía sorprendente que en algo menos de cuatro días una persona se hubiera sanado completamente de un golpe como el que le dio. A no ser que...

_**- 'A no ser que ya haya recibido una cura médica'. **_- Terminó de razonar su inner.

- ¡¡Sí, eso es!! - Exclamó en voz alta.

Era increíble como había podido cambiar la situación. Ya le tenía. Pronto podría descubrir su identidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pedir en el hospital los registros de primera hora de la mañana de hace cuatro días, y en cuanto viera el nombre de uno de esos imbéciles ese sería el auténtico culpable. ¡Claro! Por eso quien quiera que fuese llegó tarde a la cita de Tsunade, aunque en realidad casi todos llegaron tarde. Pero sólo uno de ellos llegó tarde porque tuvo que pasar primero por el hospital.

Tenía la oportunidad de saber la verdad. Y por fin podría vengarse.

A partir de ese momento se sentía feliz, sonriente. El sol que hace unos momentos era abrasador y molesto ahora era brillante y hermoso. Los pájaros piaban una dulce melodía, sin molestar en ningún momento con su constante gorjeo. De hecho ahora hasta el altercado con Naruto le parecía una mera tontería.

Escuchó a lo lejos que gritaban su nombre. Se detuvo y se giró para comprobar quién era. Se trataba de Kiba. Dejando a un lado esa felicidad empalagosa, Kiba estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella. No terminaba de entender que sin tener demasiada relación durante todos estos años ahora pareciera preocuparse por ella más que incluso cualquier miembro de su antiguo equipo. Gruñó con fastidio al hacer esa inevitable comparación, pero la verdad es que con Kiba apenas había compartido varias misiones y su relación había sido totalmente formal y de compañerismo. ¿Por qué no había pensado un poco en lo raro que era todo esto?

_**- 'Porque no me quisiste escuchar cuando te lo avisé.' - **_Le avisó su inner.

_- 'Tú eres una exagerada.'_

_**- 'Y tu una ilusa que no quiere darse cuenta de las cosas que pasan delante de sus narices. Kiba está tratando de ligotear contigo'**_

_- 'Pero que dices eso es absurdo. Kiba jamás ha sentido ese tipo de interés por mí.'_

_**- 'Aja, lo que tu digas, luego no te quejes de que no te avisé. Por cierto te está mirando con cara de sorprendido desde hace un tiempo, debes de estar poniendo cara de idiota. ¡Despierta!'**_

- ¿Sakura me escuchas? - Le preguntaba Kiba pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos para ver si despertaba de esa especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

_- '¡¡Avísame antes!!' _- Se quejó a su otro yo.

_**- 'Es divertido' - **_Dijo empezando a reírse.

Decidió dejar a un lado a su inner pues que no le ayudaría en absoluto y centrarse en la conversación que Kiba parecía tratar de tener con ella.

- "Sí, estoy bien. Un poco distraída, eso es todo."

- Sakura quería hablar contigo, ayer cuando me acompañaste...bueno al final no te lo pude decir...y yo...me gustaría saber si...tú....yo...

- "¿Si?" - Preguntó ante su indecisión.

_**- '¡Se te va a declarar, Shanaro!'**_

_- 'No digas tonterías'._

- "Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero después de lo que pasó el otro día...

_'¿El otro día? ¿Qué pasó el otro día? ¿Se estará refiriendo al abrazo tal vez.' Comenzó a divagar._

**- **"...me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar algo un día de estos cuando termine la misión." - Finalizó el castaño.

_**- 'Soy o no soy la mejor' - **_Afirmó orgullosa.

Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿de verdad Kiba se le estaba declarando? No sabía que responder, cuando su inner le había avisado sobre Kiba jamás tomo en serio que pudiera suceder algo así.

- "B-bueno, Kiba y-yo..." - Agachó su mirada, se sentía totalmente avergonzada, con toda seguridad sus mejillas estarían haciendo juego con el color de su cabello. - "esto...supongo qu--"

- "¡¡Eyy Kiba!!" Les interrumpió Naruto.

Kiba trató de matarle con la mirada, Naruto había aparecido en el peor momento posible, y no sólo eso además venía acompañado del 'soy mejor que tú sólo tienes que verme' del Uchiha. Cada vez llevaba peor tratar con el portador del sharingan.

- "¡¿Qué?!" - Prácticamente le gruñó.

- "Vaya se te están pegando demasiado las maneras de Akamaru." - Se rió Naruto.

- "Grrr."

- "Vale, vale, era sólo una broma. ¡Qué carácter! Necesito preguntarte un par de cosas, es sobre Hinata.

Al oír el nombre de su compañera, se alegró internamente pensando que pudiera ser que Naruto se estuviera dando cuentas de los esfuerzos que hacía la Hyuuga por acercarse a él. Le miró asombrado y fue entonces cuando descartó esa idea de su cabeza, ver su habitual cara desenfadada y sonriente hacía imposible que pudiera tener dobles intenciones con su petición. De todas formas aceptó hablar con él, todo fuera por ayudar a Hinata.

- "Sakura, no te preocupes por lo que te he preguntado, luego me dices, ¿de acuerdo?" - Le dijo a la chica antes de volverse para marcharse con Naruto.

Los dos comenzaron a marcharse por otro camino pero antes el rubio se giró y viendo que sólo el Uchiha estaba prestándole atención, le hizo unas señas dándole a entender que 'le debía una muy grande'. Después se dirigió a Kiba para que no sospechase.

- "Verás Kiba, el cumpleaños de Hinata fue hace poco, se me olvidó completamente regalarle algo, pero quiero compensarle y darle algo que realmente le guste ¡dattebayo! ¿Crees qu--?"

Se oyó ya casi a lo lejos que hablaba Naruto. Mientras Sasuke miró de lado a la pelirrosa quien parecía estar ausente. Haber oído lo último que estaban hablando ella y Kiba le había hecho enfadar. Por lo que no pudo evitar pronunciar con cierta acidez:

- "Y no está pasando nada, ¿no?"

- "¿D-de qué estas hablando?" - Esta vez sí sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no sabía como reaccionar ante él en una situación así. Porque al final había resultado tener algo de razón. Sólo que no tenía nada con Kiba.

_**- '¡¡Todavía!!'**_

_- "Cállate"_

- "Hmph, nada."

_- '¿Pero que les pasa hoy a todos que están tan extraños?' - _Se preguntó a sí misma.

Sasuke se volteó para marcharse. Lo reconocía, no sabía como acercarse a Sakura. Y tenía que admitirlo, estaba sintiendo _algo_ por ella. Podía negarlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero no con todas las chicas fantaseaba en sueños ni le molestaba cuando otros chicos se les acercaban.

Al principio pensó que era normal. Cuando sus compañeros de cuartel comenzaron a alabar sus atributos, que hasta ese momento habían pasado inadvertidos para él, dio por hecho que tenían razón. No le dio mayor importancia a que hubiera algo más detrás que unas cuantas hormonas alborotadas.

Luego comenzaron esos sueños y siguió pensando que sólo se trataba de eso, una mezcla de sueños, hormonas y una adolescencia pendiente de vivir. En especial se decía a sí mismo que en cualquier momento la protagonista de estos podrían ser Ino, Hinata o cualquier otra fémina. Pero siempre eran con Sakura, siempre con ella. Y tenía que reconocer que aunque los veía como una molestia, al mismo tiempo le parecían _interesantes._

Y así estaba la situación, después de varios meses reconocía que había algo más, no sabía el qué, pero el que le dedicara tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Y sin embargo no sabía como acercarse a ella. La conversación nunca fue su fuerte y aunque durante todo este tiempo habían tenido una relación bastante cordial, nunca había sido nada que fuera más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y ahora se encontraba con que Kiba la estaba rondando. Aunque ella le había dicho que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, después de verles hace unos momentos, había llegado a la conclusión de que el castaño sí le había dicho la verdad el otro día.

_Que Sakura le había besado_.

Estuvo a punto de perder el control y que por un momento su rostro inexpresivo y frío dejara de serlo. Pero afortunadamente supo esconder ese pequeño momento de debilidad.

Bien, puede que hubiera algo de cierto, pero no por nada había sido compañero de la pelirrosa, la conocía perfectamente y podía darse cuenta que al menos todavía no había nada entre esos dos. Puede que Kiba fuera alardeando por ahí, pero estaba convencido que todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Y un Uchiha jamás se rendía. Si Sakura estuvo enamorada tanto tiempo, ¿acaso no iba a ser capaz de hacerle recordar sus sentimientos por él? Sólo una cosa le venía a la cabeza sobre esto, que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Y él se encargaría de avivarlas.

.

* * *

.

- "Sakura-chan, si no tienes hambre, yo me puedo comer tu parte." - Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura le cedió su plato sin pronunciar nada más. Después de lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía apenas apetito. Por un lado Kiba le pide salir, Sasuke parece estar molesto por eso. Y siendo sinceras, era la actitud de Sasuke la que le hacía sentirse con ese pesar. Realmente la confundía. Y eso le molestaba, no podía seguir permitiendo que si Sasuke soplaba en su dirección, un tornado comenzara a moverse en su interior.

- "No te preocupes Naruto, Sakura-san simplemente no termina de acostumbrarse a verse envuelta en tantas situaciones comprometedoras."

Silencio entre todos los presentes.

_- "¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Qué ha querido decir este pintor del tres al cuarto con eso?"_

_**- "Yo se distinguir una indirecta cuando la veo. Y esta lo es. ¡¡No le dejes escapar!!**_

_- Ya lo sé, ¡me he dado cuenta!  
_

- "¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso Sai?" -

El mencionado seguía con una sonrisa imperturbable en su rostro mientras que le aseguraba que no quería decir nada y que sólo se trataba de una pequeña broma para hacerla despertar de su ensoñación.

No muy convencida con su respuesta se levantó y se marchó siendo seguida por Naruto.

Un silencio mortal se instaló entre los dos morenos que quedaron en la mesa. Sasuke le miraba con una especial mirada de rencor que era ignorada por el pintor.

- "Dijiste que no le ibas a decir nada a nadie. Sólo te faltó publicarlo, ¿qué buscas diciendo eso delante de Naruto y Sakura?" - Preguntó finalmente Sasuke.

- "Yo nunca dije que no fuera a decir nada Uchiha-san. Sólo que me creía tu patética excusa de que te habías caído sobre Sakura-san."

- "Hmph". - Emitió alejándose de la mesa.

- "¡Es tan fácil hacer enfadar a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san!" - Expresó cuando finalmente se había quedado solo.

.

* * *

.

- "¡Sakura-chan! ¡Escúchame por favor!"

- "¡¡Naruto, déjame en paz con tu máldito ramen!!"

_**- 'Quizás Sai dijo eso porque él es el anbu que estamos buscando.'**_

_- 'Arghh. No lo sé, me estoy haciendo un lío con todo esto.'_

Ya habían llegado a la habitación que compartían todos y Naruto seguía detrás de ella hablándole sin parar pero sin prestarle demasiada atención.

_- __**'Fue el último que llegó a la reunión, así que es el que tiene más probabilidades de serlo.'**_

- "Si me apoyas te contaré quien fue el pervertido que fue a tu casa a entregarte el mensaje de esta misión."

- "¿¡Quéeeee?!"

.

.

* * *

Han pasado unos dos meses desde la última vez que actualice y aunque puede parecer mucho tiempo yo todavía no me creo que haya conseguido actualizar "ya" otro capi de esta historia T^T (lo del ya supongo que dependará de cada uno xD).

En fin, ahora que ya sólo tengo de proyectos pendientes este y una traducción quiero y espero que pueda llevar este fic por lo menos a un buen ritmo de actualización.

Gracias a los reviews anónimos de: _coolstar_ y _julicego_.

Cualquier error, opinión o sugerencia en el boton de abajo!

¡¡Besos!!


End file.
